Once in a Million Years
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Meet the Fierce yet beloved Lyanna Le Fey. Younger sister of Morgana and ward of King Uther Pendragon and true love of Arthur Pendragon. This is the true but forgotten tale of the Once and future Queen of Camelot. Arthur/OC
1. Take Me Back to the Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...if I did would i really be here? lol :)

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever so please tell me your thoughts, concerns or comments. Just to clear up there will be no Arwen and incest. Things will start to clear up in the next chapter about the background of the lovely Lyanna!

"Milady …it is time," a dark haired man grinning like a fool said to me. I stopped messing with my sleeve letting the light silvery, white material fall on my arms.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you-"I started with a fake glare on my face.

"At least one more, Lyanna or should I say Queen Lyanna" he joked. Merlin grabbed a piece of my dark curly hair and tugged gently.

"Still as wild as ever ...you look amazing, Lyanna" gesturing to my gown. No. not just any gown my wedding gown.

"I am so nervous Merlin…what if he changes his mind? What if she is right – I am scared "I confessed. No matter my title as a lady soon to be Queen in a few moments Merlin was like my brother, my secret keeper.

"Hush …Don't think of negative thoughts when it should be the happiest day of your life .which again…if this is some way of telling me you don't want to marry him I understand he may be King but he's still a bloody Prat" Merlin exclaimed trying to make light of fears.

I giggled while turning just a bit to stare at a woman who looked ready to be Queen. Her face was pale with pink cheeks that she desperately loathed when she was a child, but now liked. Dark curly hair pinned lightly with a golden dragon clipped with brilliant violet eyes. Although the hair adornment was trying to win the war of the amount/ weight of hair it was trying to hold some curls escaped and rested on her waist. Surprisely at least she looked like she meant to do it. The Dragon was a gift...a gift from her elder sister who was cursing her name most likely for stealing something she thought was hers by birth. Her eyes moved to the reflections ever changing blue to silver ones. They were fierce and dramatically lined with black kohl. Her eyes were not the big doe full ones men fell in love with. No they were …sharp. Sensual. Magical in every sense of the word. While Lyanna stared at her reflection her sister's bitter words rang in her ears

"Betray me little sister …betray your blood for him. But one day you will wake up and see the awful mistake you made. One day he will disappoint you as all Pendragon men do and you will be alone in the dark again. His love for you will fade when he see that you dear Anna are made of the same darkness as me"

I shaked my head violently. I would NOT let her ruin this for me. Like she did before. Merlin hugged me gently as I started to bite my lip.

"No sister. We are different …and I will show you...i promise you...and I ..unlike you always keep my promises" I thought back bitterly.

A loud knock on the door drifted my thoughts to the present.

"Lya …oh my you are so beautiful …" my second best friend, Gwen exclaimed holding her swollen tummy.

"Well I did have a wonderful help with this stunning gown" I replied while making a silly pose right before I went to hug her.

"Arthur is going to go bonkers when he sees you soon to be future Lyanna Pendragon" she teased with a certain light in her eyes. Everyone could tell that Gwen and Lancelot where walking on air with the news of their first child even if it was almost due.

"Not as crazy as Lance will be when he sees you walking about present day Guinevere Du Lac. I joked although I knew my statement was true. Lancelot was very timid that Gwen was 7 months pregnant and looking like she will pop at any moment. I can only hope that Gwen's statement about Arthur was true. My face started to feel flushed.

"No body cares for Merlin" pouted Merlin.

I and Gwen looked at each other before we both hugged him as tight as possible.

"We do!" we both exclaimed while giggling.

Gaius entered the room with a small smile on his lips. Clearing his throat...

"I suggest milady we go now or the King might start running a hole in the carpet from pacing up and down muttering crazily to himself." He stated.

I smiled at him then to my best friends.

"I am ready ...finally" I whispered. Taking Gaius's arm but stopped to turn to look in the mirror one last time. Gone was the little girl that cried all through the night the first time Late King Uther stated he was now her and her big sister Morgana's new guardian. Gone was the insecure girl that felt like she was too ugly to be in the royal household. Gone was stubborn lady who would not express her deep feelings for a golden haired prince. Gone was the ever lying witch who kept her magic a secret. Here stands Lyanna le Fey soon to be Lyanna Pendragon Queen of Camelot. I smiled while softly closing my eyes letting images and sounds… take me back to the start of an era.


	2. Lyanna's Past

**Disclaimer:** still dont own Merlin...if i did I would be to um **_busy_** with Arthur

**A.N**. Thank you all who read/commented my story. This chapter is really a background one for the Lyanna. The first chapter was a taste of the future but of course to get to the heart of the story we need to go back to the begining..I am hoping to start season 1 of merlin in the next chapter but the story will have some flashbacks. also if anyone is interested in a more detailed look in Lyanna growing up. Let me know i was playing with the idea of doing oneshots. Also for any age confusion Lyanna is 4 years younger than Morgana 3 years younger than Arthur and 2 years younger than Gwen and Merlin. _**Please Review** _they make me happy and excited to post more of Lyanna's story!

"Lyannnaa, where is that wretched girl!" I heard my governess Molly yelled to herself. "That girl is as flighty as a bird"

I opened my eyes and giggled loudly. Molly has been watching me since I was born four years ago. She called me the wild child because I could never sit still. I was constantly dancing, running, dreaming and being well "unlady like". She was very dear to me and my family but you could easily tell she wished I took after my older sister Morgana. Who in her eyes was going to the perfect wife to who ever will be her lord husband. Morgana was eight years old and had the perfect balance of being proper yet outspoken when she needed to be. She had a slim silhouette with a beautiful angular face. I was small in size for my age with round pinch worthy cheeks. My hair was not in dark angelic ringlets as Gana's but looked as if a bird flew in to it and made its nest there. I finally left my hiding space to meet Molly and suffer another lecture on how little ladies should not be playing in the grass.

As we walked along the path we heard whispers and mutterings that made Molly's face distort to someone who looked very ill. She began to walk faster dragging me with her. When we finally reached the dining hall I saw Morgana looking terribly excited.

"Oh Lyanna, guess what? The King is coming...maybe father is with him!" she exclaimed.

I started bouncing on my toes. Father was the best friend of King Uther Pendragon and one of his best Generals in the battlefield. Our Mother, Vivianne who died in childbirth with me also was the best friend of Uther's late Queen Igraine. Father was a intelligant man with a heart of gold, a true lion like our house sigil and our coat of arms (black and red shield with 3 lion heads on it. He had to go take care of "business" for the king but promised me that when he came back he would teach me how to wield a sword. I was 2 years younger than Morgana was when she started lessons but I begged and pleaded with him for 5 days straight. Both Me and Morgana loved sword play and believed that girls should know how to protect themselves. Father said I would start light of course but all I heard was that the word start! He would alway smile and call me his little lioness while stroking my dark bushy hair.

The booming noises of footsteps filled the halls. I couldn't take it and ran to meet said footsteps. There in front of me was a man with a golden crown on top of his head his dark hair lightly fading with bags under his eyes.

"Your majesty" I started falling to a messy curtsey, "Is father with you?"

I gave the King no time to even attempt to answer me for I saw familiar Brown hair with tints of red on a man a group of knights were caring up the steps. I sped off to the man seeing as I got closer that it was my father Duke Gorlois.

"Father! Father! Why are you sleeping? I asked him

Then I heard a dreadful noise, my big sister, the girl always composed, breaking down in front of the King sobbing her eyes out. The king put his arms around her but she violently thrashed them away and ran to father sleeping form hugging him for dear sanity. I finally noticed that her arms were brushing against seven wooden sticks stuck on father stomach. His normally clean black clothing were without armour and stained with a substance that brought vomit to my mouth. This was not my lively father; this was a shell a replica of him.

The King reached for me and squatted down to eye level. His mouth began moving but all I could comprehend was "death" "mistake" and "sorry". That was all I needed to know though and began crying on the Kings shoulder. The King stood still for there for awhile then went over to Morgana; taking me with him. He told us that to honor our father's death he promised he would take care of us, so that we would become his wards. The only ladies of the royal household. He talked about us leaving our home and his son Arthur, who he hoped we would look as a foster brother. I only remember meeting the prince once and all that could be brought up was a golden hair boy with bright sapphires eyes and an arrogant smirk. The day passed as a blur with all the packing we did. All I could remember is being close to Morgana…at night we even shared the same room while we cried together making the promise that we would always be there for each other.

Camelot was a serious change. But as time went by and our father's death behind us, we adapted and began to feel like home. Camelot was brand new place filled with new and exciting things. King Uther was ever so understanding during the transition, always there for me and Gana although she seemed to distance herself from him for the first years. Fighting constantly about nothing and everything, I never knew what was going on. I only understood that Morgana's eyes changed when the King spoke to her, they changed to something that looked cold and beady. But as years went by and the King in a constant pursuit to win her affections her eyes changed back to the Morgana I knew and loved. Only rarely would they change back, but always it was when she would argue with the king breaching the subject that both Morgana and I feared.

When living in Camelot in less than a week, despite my young age, I came to conclusion that Arthur Pendragon was a JERK. He was constantly teasing me about my unruly hair or my chubbiness that for some reason wouldn't go away through my youth. As embarrassed as I was I would always yell back that he looks like a little girl and pull his hair. Arthur Pendragon at seven years old was not big and strong looking like the knights of Camelot he admired. He was small and lean, the only thing he had was speed. I would chase him everywhere all through the castle to the wood and some days when he was feeling nice (which were rare to start) we would go swimming in the lake till we would get all wrinkly. It seemed that Arthur preferred my annoying company than Morgana's arguments. King Uther told royal guests of Camelot that the reason they bickered so much was that they were both close to age. Arthur and Morgana were stimulating when they argued both with mouths moving fast, Arthur pinching his nose while Morgana would play with her hands. I quickly learned that Arthur saw Morgana as a threat when it came with his dad. King Uther spoiled me and Morgana both but it was not a secret that Morgana had a certain pull to the King that I never had. I too would get angry at him, when his ego seemed to be taking a hit because of a young girl he would remark that Morgana must have took the good looking traits of our family. Pushing me to rage, not that I didnt know Morgana was lovely but that Arthur thought she was. The only time we were all at peace with each other seemed to be when we were in swordsmanship lessons. Morgana and I both convinced King Uther on the idea. Both I and Gana seemed to relish in the glow of win when we brought Arthur down for surrender together. But as years went by and Arthur and Morgana would came to the early years of teenage hood we all went our separate ways.

I still stayed close with Morgana, but she was now a growing lady of the court and didn't have time for silly games. I wasn't lonely or sad for long; I made friends with the a few children of Camelot despite most of them being low born. I saw the parents were always hesitant but after a bit of eye blinking and smiling, they seemed to lighten up. I never did care for positions even though I would grow up and be like Morgana and lady of Camelot I didn't let my status get to my head which amused and annoyed the King greatly. Arthur seemed to be the exact opposite, blocking out his past commoner friends for the boys of great noble men. He started bullying around servants and trying to act like he was already King. I never found out who but someone must have given him the idea that he was some type of God who we all were meant to worship. The only two people who were never impressed at him seemed to be me and Morgana, which irked Arthur the most. Arthur was becoming a knight physically but had the attitude of a little boy. He was just too funny to give up teasing him and challenging him to a duel of blades (which most time he ignored stating that I was a lady and ladies don't wield swords)

At age 14 Morgana was give a handmaiden named Gwen. Gwen was a shy, pretty girl who almost always wore her hair up. She was also two years younger than Morgana and two years older than me. She was the perfect friend for both me and my sister especially when I found out she was the daughter of a blacksmith. It wasn't uncommon of me to go to his Shoppe and ask question after question about blades and amour. Tom, Gwen father was wary of me and Gwen's open friendship but seemed to get use to me stopping by. (Personally I think it wasn't tell he saw that the king didn't mind that much what I did)

When I entered the years of teenage hood, my appearance started to change. I knew I would never be a bold dark haired beauty like Morgana nor have a sweet delicate appearance of Gwen. I was my own person, my chubbiness melted away to curves that accented my small height. I was shorter than either my sister or best friend and seemed to be a lot curvier. With these changes came on the sport of flirting which I never was good at although I have been told otherwise by Gwen as her head went left to right slowly smiling knowingly at me and the prince. Arthur seemed to get either very warm faced around me quickly (even though that never stopped us from our challenge of wits) or he would get pissed off at his knights when he saw one of his knights staring at my –err- assets. My hair which I let grew out laid close to mid back and was still messy but not looking like a raven's home. I became more interested in lady like activities I had a knack for designing new dresses which Gwen perfected to making my designs come alive. King Uther started giving me allowances which I shared with the orphanage in Camelot. My other hobbies were singing stories of adventure and love while dancing and telling stories to entertain the little ones. I did not do it for appearances as Uther always seemed to have thought but because if it wasn't for a few circumstances, those lonely poor children without any parents or wealth, would be me and my sister. Plus I knew what it felt like to be without a mother and father. Morgana and I seemed to be getting closer again.

"Now dear sister you can to feel the pains and strife of sitting and watching sweaty men fight for your arm at a banquet!" she joked as she dramatically swept her hands on her heart, making both me and Gwen laugh till it started to hurt.

Camelot was my home at age eighteen, with no doubt in my mind. I loved the people and air although sometimes it could be overbearing. The kingdom in return loved both me and my sister, calling us the Camelot's beauty to Morgana and Camelot's princess to me. I didn't know what the future held for me but I for sure didn't expect what ended up happening.


	3. Behind these Castle Walls

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Merlin or Arthur

A.N. Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has been supportive by reading/alerting/reviewing especially _aradi la fata_ and _babydake93. _It means the world to me when I hear feedback! So i ask again Please review! :) and without further ado Merlin's episode 1: the Dragons Call!

"Hmmm which one to choose?" I contemplated, looking at my wardrobe featuring dozens of dresses and a few hidden pants and tunics. Knowing me and Gwen had plans to go pick flowers after her duties with my sister I pulled a simple forest green dress. The dress was not so extravagant that I receive stares from Camelot's people and wouldn't mind it becoming dirty.

I quickly dressed myself for the day, thankful that the dress I sported didn't need any help putting on and worked my messy hair to a braid called mermaid tail on my left side. On a whim I decided to take some green ribbon the exact color of my dress and weave it into my braid to give it a special flair. By the time I finished getting myself ready I heard a light knock on the door, turning to the door to see who it was came in a gingered hair servant.

"Good morning milady" Regane spoke with a smile, putting down a tray filled with delicious strawberries and pieces of bread toasted lightly.

"Good morning Reggie" I replied nicking a strawberry off the plate with a cheeky smile. "How has your morning been?"

"Fine, it's just the beheading for today is making me well a bit shaky" she confessed

I took her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. I too hated seeing people being persecuted for the King's hatred for all things magic. I kept my opinions on the whole subject to myself only ever speaking to Morgana about it. Morgana and me both suffered from terrible nightmares, although it seemed to hit Morgana a lot worse than me. I felt that our nightmares were trying to tell us something, they did not feel like a regular dream it felt as if I was transported there feeling, breathing using all my senses. Bringing myself out of my daze I told Reggie I was going to visit my sister and told her not to work too hard. Taking the familiar path to my older sister chambers I nodded and smiled to everyone who came across my path. Finally reaching my destination, not bothering to knock I let myself in her room laughing at the sight that beheld my eyes. Gwen was half under the bed yelling and waving her legs like a mad man while Morgana was nervously trying to get her to calm down and grab a leg.

" My my my what in all of Avalon is going on here?" I about yelled at them.

"Oh! Thank the holy Gods" replied Morgana walking towards me where she proceeded to tell me how Gwen was trying to find Morgana gold earring that rolled under the bed and somehow she managed to get herself stuck. trying to keep a straight face as Morgana told the story I came up with a plan to get our dear friend out. I told Morgana to grab one of her legs while I got to the other side of the bed and lied down on my stomach until I saw Gwen's panicking face. I tried to tell her to remain calm while instructing her to slowly and little by little scootch down while Morgana will gently but firmly pull her out. Sure enough it worked and made a couple jokes on poor Gwen expense. She was about to go do laundry for awhile but after that we would meet each other in her father's shoppe. When the sound of drums filled Morgana's chamber, we hypnotically went to the large widow opening it to see the horrible scene. Right away my eyes locked onto the king, he stood on top of a balcony strong and proud but very aged from the time where he took me and my sister from our Cornwall home.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther's hand gave the signal to the executioner. My eyes instinctively went to man shaking trying to keep still on the block and in a flash the man stopped shaking without a head. I grasped the window till my knuckles were snow white while the audience gave horrible gasps and shudders.

" When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

A piercing scream hit everyone's ears while the townspeople moved out of the way isolating an old raging women.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.!" the women who everyone recognized as Mary Collins screamed back at Uther.

I breathed out the prince's name 'Arthur' scared what the hysterical women was threatening to do.

Uther instantly commanded his men to seize her but it was too late she vanished before our eyes. Both me and Morgana retreated into her room closing the door silently behind us. I could tell by just glancing at Morgana she was in rage.

"Who does he think he is...making a celebration when he **murdered** a young man in cold blood!" Morgana broke down saying.

"Sister he is the King and no matter what we think or say that will never change" replying back to her "but I do agree with you how can we celebrate after this horrible death!"

"that poor mother in so much grief over her boy!" continued Morgana

I kept quiet when she spoke about Mary, apart of me was frightened on what she said and silently prayed that she would not do what she promised. ' A son for a son ' rang in my ears till I shaken it out and went back to Morgana rant.

"Perhaps, if we told the King we are feeling ill he will excuse us" I thought out loud.

"Why should we make excuses little sister, I will inform the King myself that we will not take part in such evil gatherings!"

I smiled and told her to tell me what the king said, knowing full well that this was a battle Morgana was going to lose unfortunately. I made my way out of Morgana's chamber after a little mindless gossip with her to do a little market place shopping to wait for Gwen. Chatting to the townspeople and seeing how they were doing was a pleasure of mine. They were so welcoming and made me proud to be one of Camelot's Ladies. I was talking to a dear old lady, Cindy, I knew for years who would always let me have a juicy red apple she sold for free even when I came of age. When I started to receive allowance for Uther I made sure to leave a few gold coins for her before I left no matter her constant protests. As I grew older she liked to talk to me about court gossip and today's topic was Gauis's new apprentice. Gauis was Camelot's physician and a good friend of King Uthers. To me he was a kind older man who always treated me and Morgana for our nightmares, with sleeping droughts that sometimes proved to useless. Gauis did mention something of a young man coming to work for him somebody with the name "Melvin" or "Merrick". Cindy apparently saw the young man saying he was a man easy to smile with huge ears. I laughed when the older lady put her hands to her ears claiming they where that big.

"But what do you always say dear Cindy" I started " the bigger the ears the more luck in on their side!

"So you do listen little one" she stated "you are usually running to one thing or another as fast as the wind"

I blushed knowing I can be a bit on the run. We started talking again till she had a customer , I bidded her good day leaving her 2 gold coins on her stool. I was walking along until I saw something a group of knights hassling some poor servant. The leader of the group (to no ones surprise) was Arthur he was laughing throwing knives at the terrified servant. Right when I was about to march up to Prince 'Everyone fawns over me' Arthur and I saw a slim dark headed man make his way to Arthur. I stood back watching the interaction between the two young men. It was obvious the dark head man didn't know who Arthur was which was a bit funny to be honest. As soon as he the unknown boy took his jacket off I knew I had to intervene there was no way this boy as brave as he was could take

Arthur down, it just wasn't possible. Arthur may be an arrogant prat but as much as it pains me to say he deserves some praise in his weaponry and fighting style. When I finally made my way to them Arthur had the guards take the man to dungeons.

"Arthur! Why are you sending that man to dungeons?" I remarked at the Prince.

Arthur was take back that I popped out of no where and took a step back his eyes trailing my clothing, "Not that it is any of your concerns Lyanna, but he was disrespecting his Prince and threatening my life"

"Do you mean he insulted your pride for not knowing who you are?" I replied "It is so obvious that boy is new to Camelot and was greeted by the Prince's inflated ego!"

Walking past him and the bowing knights I made myself not look back at Arthur and go straight to Tom's shoppe. It didn't take too long until Gwen showed up and we went to a field well-known for growing wild beautiful flowers. We chatted some, talking about the boy who stood up against Arthur. It seemed that when Gwen spoke of him her cheek got stained with bright pink color. I also found out from Gwen that the King ordered the presence of my sister Morgana and me at the magic free celebration which was no surprise to my ears. I started humming while picking a few wild red roses that were my favorite laying them in my basket. Gwen and I had a wonderful time chatting, singing lightly and gushing on the mesmerizing flowers we found.

The next day I got to meet the man who went up against Arthur. While walking around Camelot I noticed a group of children caring a basket filled with tomato talking excitedly with one another. I followed the kids till they were in front of the stocks being occupied by Arthur's challenger. I watched a couple of kids about to throw some tomatoes at the poor boy when I intervene saying

"what will your parents say when they see how you are treating this poor thing in the stocks" using my best "noble" voice to frighten the kids, a couple of them recognized me bowing before scrambling off. I laughed at them as they zoomed away . I made my way closer to the boy in the stocks.

"hello there!" I smiled tilting my head to see the boys.

"hiya ..thank you for that" he smiled back. I took noticed of his features, he was cute looking to me but not my type. But the thing that held my interest was his larger than normal ears.

"no problem but they will be back unfortunately!" I replied "I am Lyanna"

"Merlin" he answered "I am Gauis new apprentice, and the town's new village idiot"

"You are not an idiot..just not aware of who you were talking to but that hardly matters Arthur is a prat and deserves everything you were saying."

"Well look where it landed me,"he remarked gesturing to the stocks he was caged in.

"Not for long" I answered mischievously as I skipped my way to a guard, pointing at merlin telling him to release him right away. The guard recognizing who I am did what he was told right away. Merlin looking amazed at what just happened, I bite my lip realizing he did not know I was technically a noble woman, today I was wearing a pink and white dress with gold embroidery but was mostly hidden by the cloak I borrowed from Gwen, deciding to have a little fun I yelled "It was nice to meet you Merlin..I believe I will be seeing more of you" before I ran to the castle all the way to my chamber earning a few disapproval heads shakes and more smiles of acknowledgment.

I spent the rest of the day in my chambers reading or chatting with Gwen and Morgana. Apparently, Merlin and Arthur had another row in front of a large group of townspeople. But to both me and Morgana (who hasn't met Merlin yet) he held his own for a long time. Gwen gushed on how brave and strong Merlin was. Every time she mentioned his name she blushed and a small smile appeared on her lips. Gana and I took noticed, happy that maybe our dear friend finally found someone. After we proclaimed that we were getting a bit hungry, Gwen decided to go get some snacks from the kitchen. Morgana went to go change her midnight blue dress while I went to go brush my hair at my sister's vanity. I did not pay much attention even when I heard the door opening figuring it was Gwen returning from the kitchen and to my sisters idle chit chat till I heard Arthur's name.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen? I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?

I sighed again, for some reason the thought of Morgana and Arthur being accompanying each other to the banquet bothered me to high heaven. I already suspected the king wanted Arthur and Morgana to be a couple.

"Well, does it?" she asked. I answered her with no but what surprised me was Gwen odd sounding "Mm-Mmm"  
"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. So do you know what that means? She continued on.

"Mm-Mmm." Gwen strange high pitched voice sounded again

"Where are you, Gwen?I heard from the vanity.

"Here" Gwen's odd voice filled the room.

"Gwen, are you feeling alright you sound um odd" I asked, getting up from the vanity walking to were my sister and friend were.

"It means I'm going by myself." Morgana stated "I need some help with this fastening."  
As I made my way to them I saw Gwen looking like she was about to laugh and a retreating figure away from Morgana's chamber since the door was open.

"Gwen, did you hear me, I asked if you were feeling ill" I asked a bit worried about her odd behavior.

"no of course not, just had a tickle in my throat: she gestures to her throat.

Morgana came out of the dressing screen with a pure vixen face on. "So, dear sister it's whether I wear this little tease or give them a night they'll really remember." she finished pulling up a gorgeous maroon dress to her body. Both me and Gwen had amazed faces, there was no doubt in both our minds Morgana would knock everyone dead tonight.

"oh and Lyanna , I got you a special number in you room" she stated wickedly "Me and Gwen couldn't resist."

I looked towards Gwen who was smiling but had a guilty face on. I loved dressing up but not like Morgana . Morgana was made to stop men from doing whatever they were to gaze at her in aww. I just recently felt like I can actually look good enough to belong to the Pendragon household. Morgana and Gwen grabbed one of my arms dragged me back to my chambers. When we made it the first thing my eyes were staring at was a blood red gown hanging on my full length mirror. The dress was a bit low cut but enough to be modest, it left the shoulders completely bare the sleeves starting about 2 inches above the elbow. There was outstanding silver stitching in swirls around the waist and up the leg where the was a cut to were you can see a bit of leg.

"Oh My ...it is literally breathtaking!" I squealed putting my arms around them. We then both decided to leave each other to get ready. I called for Reggie asking her to drawl me a bath filled with the rose petals I picked out with Gwen at our little flower trip. I took my bath at peace, then I got dressed in the silky dress that I was so excited to put on. It fitted me perfect, I don't know how they did it but it felt like it was made for me. Reggie gasped after I showed her saying all the knights were going to be fitting for my hand at the banquet. I blushed settling myself in front of the mirror putting on silver knotted necklace with a ruby in the middle the king gave me for my 13th name's day. Reggie came up to me with a silver pearl diadem, securing my curls to the right side of my face with tiny pearl pins, she put the diadem on me. Reggie then outlined my eyes with a piece of black Kohl and I staining my lips with berries.

"Lyanna you look amazing, your eyes are glowing silver milady" she gushed. I smiled with a small blush on my cheeks.

"All thanks to you, Morgana and Gwen" I stated while Reggie shook her head.

"no milady, we only enhance you beauty, now you better get going or you will be even more late" she instructed like I was a child.

I walked down to the dining hall, just now realizing how late I must be. As I made my way closer I noticed Morgana and Gwen in front of me, I called out for them. As they stopped and waited for me, we all praised each other. Morgana looking like a siren, I felt pride that she was my sister. Morgana insisted on her walking in alone and then me. I walked to an area where no one would see me I would see everyone expression as my sister walked in. Morgana never failed to disappoint and here was proof. It was as time stood still as the announcer called her name she floated in. My eyes went to Arthur who was looking dashing in his princely attire. I felt my cheeks flush and wave of pleasure when he saw Morgana and merely rolled his eyes. Merlin's expression caught my interest next, he looked like he was mesmerized. I soon realized it was my turn I started to feel nervous but gently told myself it was just a banquet, no big deal what so ever. I heard the announcer state my name 'the Lady Lyanna Le Fay' I held my head high and walked straight into the party, I looked at the wall as I walked towards Gana the only time I looked away was when I heard a gasp towards where the prince was. My eyes met his for a couple of seconds and a shiver came to me when his mouth spoke "God Have Mercy" . I blinked as I felt my face flush and went to where Morgana was. The rest of the evening was splendid I stayed with my sister for a while then going to chat with a few ladies and knights. As Sir John was telling me a rather boring tale of his training my eyes went to Arthur he seemed to be walking right towards Morgana. My hands involuntary made a fist as I excused myself and stormed off to Gwen. Gwen was a refreshing air from the noblemen and women of Camelot, I was actually starting to forget the weird feeling that overcame me when I saw Arthur and Morgana together.

" So Lady Lyanna huh?" came a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Merlin smiling at me.

"All my life..well there might be some to disagree though" I cheekily replied back.

All three of us started conversioning about everything; filling Merlin in a daily court life and gossip. I could see Gwen liked Merlin very much sometimes even tripping on her words and blushing every time he would ask questions to her personally. All of a sudden both Merlin and Gwen bowed and curtsy away from me, I gave them a confused look but Gwen nodded ahead of me. I quickly turned around to be faced at no other than Prince Arthur. I was a bit stunned to be honest, he was so gorgeous I couldn't help think. His eyes were practically on fire when he looked at me.

"Lyanna" he greeted

"Arthur" I replied giving him a bit of a curtsy while looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Are servants better company than me?" he inquired with an annoyed face as he looked past to stare at Merlin.

"Yes as a matter a fact" I replied with ease but broke down with giggles at Arthur's dark face"I am merely teasing milord"

The way Arthur smiled back at me made my heart beat even faster.

"You look nice" he stated "but you seem to be missing some of your dress"

I was getting red face, how dare he try to mock me.

"Arthur I never got the chance to ask you where were you at the execution a couple nights ago?" I asked

Arthur expression again changed for the worse. "why did you miss me?"

"No, not really..but I was surprised not to see you there. I expected as the future King as you let everyone know you would be there to oversee what your future holds for you...thats if you follow your father's footsteps!" I retorted

"I am not my father!" He angrily remarked

"I hope so" I said as I gave him one other curtsy before going to the table.

Knowing I left him stun I smiled to myself and began eating my soup gently talking to Morgana. King Uther rose from his seat and lifted his cup.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen.

We all clapped merrily. I was excited to hear the Lady Helen sing. Helen's voice started like lullaby making my eyelids feel heavy. I slowly felt myself get out of consciousness. All of a sudden I felt a jolt as I awoken with spiderwebs all over me, the first thing I noticed was Mary Collins crushed under a chandelier, spurting words that I couldn't hear. All of a sudden she lifted her head and arm that held a knife and threw it at Arthur. Despite myself I yelled Arthur's name. Watching the scene before my eyes with tears until Merlin ran like time was slowing down and pulled Arthur out of harms way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor where his heart should have been. Mary then fell dead at the sight. Me and Morgana got up and ran towards them. Uther got up and stared at Merlin

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." he said with disbelief.

Merlin being all modest was trying not to make a big deal of the whole situation.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther insisted. Wondering where this was going I stared at the king.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin tried one more time.  
"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther concluded happily.  
The whole court applauded while I giggled. Leave it to King Uther to think the biggest honor in the world was making someone a servant to his son. I saw Gwen give a pity smile at Merlin while clapping. Arthur and Merlin were looking like they rather be dead then in the position they were in. While everyone began to file out of the dining hall I walked up to the two upset boys.

"Well that was thrilling!" I remarked with a small smile, "I am glad you are well Arthur! I can not wait to see more of you two together. And Merlin didn't I tell you I would be seeing more of you. Goodnight Milord, Merlin!"

I walked towards my chambers smiling a bit when I heard Arthur yell for his father. Arthur Pendragon lingered in my head the rest of the night. I thanked the Gods for Merlin being there to save him even though I wondered how did he have such fast reflexes. Yes, life in Camelot was going to be definitely interesting with this new comer Merlin.

A.N. Lots of love to my readers!


	4. I Need a Hero

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Merlin, if that changes I'll let you know :) also dont own the song 'I need a hero' featured in this chapter.

**AN:**Thank you as always for reading my story.I hope all of you enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write, if you do, **_please_** review! This is my first story so please let me know how im doing! Well here is Episode two Valiant!

"Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy  
somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and-"

I sang lightly, practicing for the Banquet held to kick off the knight's three day tournament. To my greatest dislike I would be part of incentive to winning, I would escort whoever would be declared Camelot's great champion. Morgana was thrilled to be sitting back while I took the 'beating' of having all the men sniff around me like a pack dogs. Don't get me wrong I love watching the intense sword playing but I did not like the idea of me being some type of 'trophy' for the winner. Although for the past five years the winner has been the same, Prince Arthur Pendragon.

"BANG BAM CHING" came in a startling noise through my window. Curiously I put my head out the window and saw an armored Arthur hitting and slamming someone with ill fitted armored. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it could be and quickly realized it was Merlin. Arthur was beating the poor fellow good shouting some type of words before every blow. I decided to go see how the two young men have been getting along since Merlin was made Arthur's personal manservant. I skipped towards the mirror, using my hands as a hair tamer trying to make my hair look presentable then stopping mid brush. Who were I trying to look good for, Merlin...defiantly not, then Arthur's face came to my mind. I blushed thinking of how blue his eyes where, "Stop it Lyanna, its Arthur, Prince Prat remember!" Looking in the mirror I started ruffling my hair making it look a bit messy. I made my way down to the field where Arthur was beating poor Merlin to the ground. As I got closer I could distinctively here Arthur's booming voice.

"BODY! SHIELD! BODY! SHIELD! BODY! HEAD!"

"head?" Merlin's confused and slightly dazed voice asked

"HEAD!" I screamed as Arthur took the final blow to Merlin's helmet. The blow was so strong Merlin fell straight on his arse. I giggled as I got closer to Merlin stretching my hand to help him up.

"Hello Merlin ...Arthur" I said sweetly helping Merlin up.

"Is it over?" Merlin asked me with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Judging from the way Arthur is smiling ...not even close" I replied back staring at Arthur.

"Can you stop hitting my head then? I do need a brain in the future!" Merlin sighed to Arthur.

"Lyanna, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked ignoring Merlin in plain sight.

"I thought I would take winner" I smiled wickedly "It's been ages since we had a go Arthur. scared ill beat you!"

"First off Lyanna you are a girl, I am a man, it's not proper for you to be fighting" Arthur stated like he was talking to an infant "Plus I could beat you with my eyes closed"

"Wanna bet!" I said loudly walking closer to him till our chests were almost touching. For a few moments it felt like me and Arthur were the only ones in the field until a voice knocked me out of my strange trance.

"Ana, is it true you are singing to the banquet? I didn't know you could sing? Not that you look like you can't sing it's just that ..." Merlin inquired.

"Merlin must you be so unbelievably irritating!" Arthur barked." Plus it is the Lady Lyanna show some respect, she may be an unladylike like wildling but she is still your better!"

"Unladylike like Arthur Pendragon, a WILDLING? Ugh I don't why I bother trying to be civil towards someone like you!" I shouted at him "Hopefully someone will knock you off of that high horse of yours!" I stormed off back to my chambers. I couldn't stop replaying the conversation between Arthur and me. It seems every time I talk to him recently we end up shouting and fighting. Granted our relationship has always been like that but since I came of age it feels like it escalated. Arthur and me had a strange companionship when were younger, sure we both knew we annoyed each other but we still spend a lot of time together. Sometimes I wish we both were children again, running around and splashing each other in the lake for all times sake. I laid in my bed contemplating again why weird emotions overcame me when I and Arthur were close in contact. Pushing away the strange feelings and letting sleep overtake me.

_I was having a dream, no not just any dream a nightmare. Mist seemed to be everywhere I could vaguely see myself through all of it suddenly out of the mist came two figures clashing swords menacing. I tried to get closer but it seemed as if I was glued to the spot. I opened my mouth to yell, scream say anything to the men who seemed to fighting to the death. Finally one of the men's helmets flew off and I saw golden damp hair. My gut knew who it was right away. it was Arthur. I saw the other man still protected by his helmet aggressively swing his sword back and forth to Arthur until finally Arthur tripped on thin air. I desperately tried to save Arthur, I never saw him look so weak so not like Arthur. He wasn't my arrogant strong prince anymore. I watched anxiously trying to summon strength for him and pass it through the air. Finally the masked man threw his sword down and started chanting weird words, pressing his shield to Arthur's face. In a flash, snakes popped out of no where opening their jaws at Arthur. All that could be heard was the man's cynical laugh. Again I tried screaming but this time I did make a sound. _

I woke with a jolt, panting and sweating profusely. I took in my surroundings and tried to calm down my breathing. Thank goodness no one was around me to hear me. This has been happening all my life not often like my elder sister, Morgana though. I stared at the ceiling trying to get my breath to go down to normal trying not concentrate on the hissing noise I still could hear. Finally feeling a bit better and not so paranoid, I decided the best thing for me to do is go visit Gaius and get some sleeping draughts from him on the down low. I do not want Morgana hearing about this, knowing that it will only cause her more stress having to deal with her own "nightmares" let alone dealing with mine. Seeing Gaius was always a pleasant thing even if the circumstance was not. As soon as the man saw me he sat me down and made us some tea, the one thing I loved most about Gaius is when he told me stories of my mother. I unfortunately did not get to know her since she died while giving me life, when father was alive he never spoke about her much just few sentiments here and there and Gana was always so secretive about her half the time. Apart of me was afraid she blamed me for her death, but I desperately tried not to think like that. Gaius and me were simply chatting till a certain someone burst into the room.

"Gaiussss..please tell me you know how to properly put on amour on someone!" Merlin voiced whined.

"Ello Merlin, I think I can help you out there!" I chimed in before Gaius said something. Bidding Gaius goodbye and thanking him quietly while he discreetly slipped me the medicine putting it in my hidden pocket in my cloak and grabbed merlin's sleeve, yanking it for him to follow. I zig-zagged past many people, determined to play match-maker for my dear Gwen. Merlin was confused to where we were going till we stopped outside Tom's shoppe. I knocked gently and greeted Gwen with a small hug when I she opened the door. I explained to Merlin how Gwen was the blacksmith's daughter and absolutely amazing on piecing together armor. I saw Gwen was pleased to see Merlin and Merlin was so excited to be a pupil. I started to walk out the door till I heard Gwen voice.

"Lyan-Milady are leaving us so soon?" she inquired

"yes, Gwen for I already know how to put armor on" I replied with a simple smile. Giving her a wink and humming back to my chambers.

The first round of the tournament was being held today, I was getting dressed with a bit of help from Reggie. She insisted I dress up even if I would be jumping up and down cheering on Camelot's prized knights. She tied up the back of my gold dress that had tiny beading that made it dazzle in the sun. Leaving my hair braided into a couple of twists resting on my neck. I told her I wanted no jewelry or makeup which she simply huffed at me and told me I was ready then. I smiled at her while walking grabbing my blue cloak wrapping it around me, since there was never enough time to get ready for the banquet I didn't want to dirty my dress. I walked to designated spot where both me and Morgana would view the fights putting me closest to King Uther so when he announces the rewards I could stand up and 'show them off' so to say. Everyone was chatting excitedly with themselves then the trumpets declared the competitors entering the ring all of Camelot's people started cheering wildly. There was something in the air as Arthur walked out to the field, his red cape billowing in the wind, everyone was shouting "ARTHUR!ARTHUR!ARTHUR!" with great pride. I couldn't help myself but start cheering along with them and clapping wildly. Gwen and Morgana looked at me mildly amused as they clapped not as near as loud as I did. Everyone quieted down as King Uther walked to the floor.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," he announced. I stood up and opened a chest the left of me letting everyone marvel at the coins and trinkets. Arthur was looking like a true knight ready to face whatever should approach him. ""It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The whole way through the battles I was screaming, yelling and clapping with the crowds as knights won and lost. The most exciting was Arthur though of course he fought with confidence and agility that the crowd ate up. Just looking at him fight with strength and power made the dream and our fight a distant memory. I was bouncing on my toes, cheering for Arthur on top of my lungs whooping and clapping like a mad women. Looking around at Camelot's people I saw them doing the same even Merlin seemed to be enjoying himself. Prince Arthur topped everyone with ease and strive, there also looked to be other promising competitors but none could hold a candle to Arthur in my eyes –err- I mean Camelot's eyes. After the tournament all the noblemen and women and servants scrambled to get ready for the opening banquet. I took my leave of Gwen and Morgana to get ready with Reggie for a bit. Both me and Morgana had to be by the King's side to greet the winners of today's rounds plus I would be singing to start everything off. Reggie let my hair down and scooping half of it and making it a braid wrapping it around my head as if it was a crown the letting the rest of curls drop down my back. I quickly walked to dining hall taking my place next to Morgana as the competitors came flying in. Most of them were very charming and talkative, but a few were a down right bore. As soon as one left me to make their way to their table id make a silly face at Gwen who was standing behind Morgana. She had to keep covering her mouth from bursting out laughing while I kept making hand puppets to symbolize the knights while I start to make choking motions. Morgana laughter filled the air, startling me a bit and made me straighten up right away I looked to my left seeing Arthur staring at me with a glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face. I felt the room start to get a bit warm realizing he must have seen all my faces I was doing. I broke our eye contact to look at who Morgana was talking to,he was a man older than Arthur but still looking young. He wasn't bad looking but again not my type he had something in my eyes that made me not trust him as far as I could throw him. But my sister on the hand had a thing for men who can not be trusted. Morgana turned to me suddenly as if she was reading my thoughts and said

"now you must meet my little sister, Lyanna this is-

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lady" answered the man who called himself Valiant. I curtsied and was about to say something when he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. I was shocked to see someone so upfront, most men are never this bold.  
"My lady…it is a honor meeting you and your fine sister" He continued  
"I saw you competing today, you have a bit of aggressive style milord hopefully that will bring you luck in your upcoming battles" I started  
"I saw you watching." He leered "Lady Morgana, your darling sister is very enthusiastic in the stands I can see her jumping miles away." He took this moment to gaze at my bossom area with hungry eyes "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my lady Lyanna to the feast."  
"That's correct Lord Valiant." Morgana relied eagerly  
"Then I will give everything to win the tournament. " he stared at me again with those same eyes that made me shiver but not in the same way that happened when I was with Arthur. "If only I could have the honor of escorting both of you two beauties"  
Morgana beamed a smile while I answered "now milord don't be too greedy, first you must defeat the other challengers! "smiling back at him with mistrust in my eyes.

Valiant bowed one last time after kissing both me and my sisters hand.

"My ladies," he said.  
I saw Morgana still staring at Valiant while he walked towards some other men. She finally snapped out of it and practically gushed to me  
""They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant, don't you think Gwen and Lyanna? "

Out of no where came, Arthur voice "They're not the only ones I see, So Lyanna answer your sister's questions are you impressed by him?"  
"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana taunted, smiling at Arthur's face like she was the cat that ate his bird.  
"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of. " Arthur remarked staring at me as he left with a small smirk.  
"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament. Than he can escort you, Lyanna, or if you don't want him I'll take him!" she quickly said.

"You don't really mean that. Gana" Gwen stated  
"Yes. I do." Morgana simply stated "Come on Gwen it is almost time before Ana sings"

I smiled at both of them as they went further in the dining hall. I stepped outside and took some breaths to calm me down. I always get nervous when singing in front of large audiences but I have a few tricks to make me feel better. Mark who was going to accompany me on the violin told me it was time. I walked in the hall straight to the center where all eyes were on me. I curtsyed low to both King Uther and Arthur then throw a nod to Morgana. I saw Merlin and Gwen looking at me with anticipating eyes, I gave them a small smile while Merlin gave me a thumbs up.

"My king, privileged guests and good people of Camelot, it is my honor to open the feast with a song. The song I choose will hopefully describe whoever will be my and Camelot's champion in this exciting tournaments. May the Gods smile on you tomorrow and remember it is not my arm or gold you are trying to win but glory and prestige I wish luck to all participates and may the best man win!" I threw my hand in the air giving the signal for mark to start playing. I opened my mouth and started to sing

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  
hero  
i need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"

During the middle of the song I started to sway my hips gently feeling the music, Mark was playing. Towards the end of my song I looked at everyone staring at me with pure fascination till I locked eyes again with Arthur; singing the rest while staring at his sapphire fire in his eyes. I ended with a dramatic curtsy all the way to the ground head pointed down. Cheering and clapping filled the air and the celebrations officially began.

The next day was round two of the grand tournament. Everyone was a bit more quiet than the previous day most likely all from drinking and eating too much from last nights activities. But that did not stop most competitors from giving it all in their fights. Looking across the field I saw Merlin preparing Arthur on the sides staring at his opponent. The man who Arthur would fight next was as big as a bear but I could tell Arthur had no worry for I knew the same thing that he knew. Arthur had speed on his side always have and that will be the way he wins this round. As sure as daylight Arthur proved me right. I cheered and clapped with everyone as Arthur proved he would be in the finals. Valiant was next he seemed to be getting more and more aggressive and to be honest scarier after match. But as I watched I noticed that his shield had 3 green and yellow snakes on them, it was as if time was going slow like in my dream, every hit Valiant blowed on his victim made him stumble till there was no way he could get up. I watched intently gripping my cloak in like 3 seconds a snake appeared and bite the poor knight named Ewan. I savagely started shaking my head seeing if anyone else saw it but saw no one but screaming fans. I took a seat trying to make sense of what I saw and almost making myself believe that it was a trick of the light. I went to King Uther explaining I was feeling a bit under the weather and would like to retire early today so I would not miss anything tomorrow. Since it was almost over the king agreed saying to visit Gauis later on in the day. I stayed up in my room the rest of day cooped up praying that what I saw was not real. For if it was Arthur would not go up Valiant but his deadly snake shield. I was startled out of my thoughts by Gwen quickly telling me Arthur is up holding a court in the throne room, I rushed with Gwen to see what exactly was going on. When I came into view I saw Merlin behind Arthur who was speaking to his father and Sir Valiant in the corner. Valiant didn't seem to happy and was staring daggers at Arthur. "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant informed

"_Do _you have evidence?"Uther looked hesitant when asking his son.

Arthur confidently nodded. "I do." And lifted a snakes head towards the King I gasped loudly recognizing it as the one from my dream

"Let me see the shield," Uther demanded. Merlin whispered something in Arthur ear that made Arthur nod curtly "Be careful, my lord." Arthur warned his father as he got his sword out.

I was watching the shield so intently that I barely missed Gauis sneak in. It wasn't till I saw the color drain from Merlin's face that he had my attention. "As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant concluded smugly.

"I have a witness," Arthur defended, it was clear he was not going to back down easily. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Uther demanded to see the witness at once but unfortunately Knight Ewan was dead. Leaving Arthur with no witness, i could see the embarrassment start to show in his face. He was looking at a sorrowful Merlin with pure anger.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" King Uther spoke slowly as if talking to a simpleton.

Arthur quickly shook his head. "No. But my servant fought one of these snakes from..." he started but high and mighty King Uther would have none of it.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Prince Arthur defended his manservant, causing a small smile on my lips.

Valiant snorted rudely. "My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from this boy?"

Merlin then tried to speak up only adding fuel to Uther rage. I stepped into the light knowing i had to tell him what I saw. "My liege, I too must speak up, I swear on my late father's honor that man somehow had snakes come out of his shield!"

Uther looked just bothered by me dismissing me simply saying that i wasn't feeling earlier well and my eyes can not be trusted. Then he added that most likely it my strong imagination taking over my female mind. Needless to say I was angry,

"I know what I saw and I am not some weak little girl making up stories!"

"My lord," Valiant started not giving the King anytime to answer me back "I'm sure the lad was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want a young man punished on my account and to pull an argument between two and your lovely ward. I am sure she just needs to get some sleep and rest her overactive mind" he stated with a charming smile, sending a wink to me. My hands made a fist how dare he!

Uther smirked straight at the court. "You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor." Arthur's duck his head, admitting defeat in front of everyone. Valiant seeing his opening took a final blow,

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Uther looked at Arthur with disappointing eyes burning hole at him.

Arthur's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted in outrage.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" King Uther questioned.

The blonde prince sighed, as he knew he was publicly humiliated and defeated "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

Arthur left in a rush right after Valiant accepted his apology. Merlin quickly chased after his new master. I waited until everyone mingled out to follow the two men as I arrive i caught Merlin staring at Arthur with disbelief.

"You're sacking me?" he asked

"I need a servant I can trust." reprimanded Arthur

"You can trust me!" yelled Merlin back

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled back to Merlin. I saw Merlin rushed out of Arthur's chambers with a face of shock.

"Arthur, you need to calm down! Merlin is just trying to help and save you. It is true what he -" I started to say coming in his chambers.

"Lyanna, I have no time for you and your silly ideas! I have to think how to prove myself not just to my father but to the bloody land because now everyone thinks I am a coward! Do me a favor and get the hell out of my chambers" Yelled Arthur. I blinked several times at him and took a few steps back, no matter how bad me and Arthur's tiffs got never yelled at me with such anger. I stared at him a second longer and walked out of his chambers without a word.

I walked around a bit in confusion deciding to see if Merlin was fairing any better. When I finally found the man he was sitting on the castle's steps with Gwen. She looked like she was giving him one of her special pep talks. I smiled at the sight and walked past them to get to my chambers. I laid there wide awake on my bed till I heard some battle cries coming outside. I got up and looked out my window, there was Arthur battling an imaginary Valiant . He looked as if he have been there for hours, I stared down at Arthur knowing that i could not take it if he died. He looked alert and ready for battle but if he was training this hard this late at night, Arthur knew that what Merlin and I were trying to say was true. I stayed at the window all night till Arthur himself left.

Arthur was replaying what he told Merlin in private last night, how he did believe him and would gladly die, then withdraw. His mind started to wander if this was the last time he would be armed up. His old servant Morris was trying to get the final latches on his chest plate on but was having some difficulty. All of a sudden a woman's voice entered his thoughts "Let me," Arthur turned his head to see who was speaking. His mind wondered to a little dark hair woman he yelled at yesterday but his disappointment grew when it wasn't said woman but her older sister. Arthur nodded towards Morris letting him take his leave of them. Morgana opened her mouth again but Arthur barely paid attention his mind was saying the name 'Lyanna' over and over. He wished he could see her before his battle with Valiant, he wasn't sure why or if he would apologize but he longed to see her face. Arthur thanked the woman he saw as an elder sister figure when he was younger. As he made his way out of his chambers Morgana called for him, he spun around looking at a face he wished it was her sisters.

"be careful." she stated a bit worriedly.

Arthur walked out to meet his unknown fate but stopped when he saw the woman who was plaguing his mind not even a couple a minutes ago. Lyanna was leaning on the wall in simple blue dress her with a silver cloak that had white fur trimmings. She looked beautiful to him for some reason staring at him with nervous eyes.

"Lyanna," he breathed her name as if it was a prayer "shouldn't you be in the stands with your sister?"

"Arthur, I -I know you won't withdraw if you did I would be flabbergasted and inquire what you did to Prince Arthur, but I beg you please be careful! Camelot still needs their arrogant heir" I spoke hesitantly, worried he would snap at me. I turned around to walk to the stands until Arthur spoke,

"I am sorry for the way I spoke to you last night-I wasn't myself" I looked at Arthur's face letting myself take in everything. I could tell it took a lot from him to admit he was apologizing. My lips spread into a grin as I opened my mouth

"Arthur kick his arse for me!" I replied letting my hand go to his arm and give it a gentle squeeze. I walked away from him going towards the stands.

"Lyanna, Ill see you at the feast tonight!" Arthur said going towards his tent.

I took my regular seat next to Morgana and Gwen. I gave them a hesitant smile as I stared at the arena. The clapping and cheers started with a roar as both the challengers into the field. They both bowed to each other and took their stances, the horn pierced the air letting the battle begin. Arthur took the first swing towards Valiant. They both were going furiously as I started cheering and encouraging Arthur. Arthur blocked out the crowds cheering except one woman's who's yelling and clapping felt like he was invincible. Arthur sword clashed Valiant making horrible noises. Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off and the crowd went wild. Arthur removes his helmet showing his beautiful face soaked down by sweat. Valiant moved with surge of strength knocked Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield to break it. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur, being the quick minded warrior,catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off roughly. Valiant came closer to Arthur with an evil glint in his eye then the arm with his shield started to shake as two large snakes popped out. Everyone including the King gasped in surprise while Valiant clearly said "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" then yelled out his snakes "Kill HIM!. I watched intently silently praying for Arthur well being, looking at him I realized he did not have any weapon I looked to the guard above us in the stands and reached for his sword.

"Arthur!" I screamed getting his attention and throwing the sword. Arthur caught it with grace and began cutting the snakes in pieces making his way to Valiant.

After killing the snakes Arthur made his way towards to Valiant himself and plunged to sword into his gut. Arthur couldn't help but whisper in Valiants ear "It looks like I'll be going to that feast with Lyanna after all."

The crowd went crazy with the cheers and chants! As Arthur proudly took his helmet and thrusting in the air showing his victory. I locked eyes with the prince for a few seconds smiling at him while clapping joyfully. After everything, I went to Reggie to finish getting ready for the banquet. Butterflies entered my stomach thinking the it was Arthur that was going to be my champion, my hero. I let my hairs curl down my back and put on a silver sash on my midnight blue dress. Putting on a bit of Kohl for my eyes and staining my lips again i was ready. Both me and Arthur met at the door for our big entrance. "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion. " The clapping only got louder as Arthur offered his arm. "My lady" he said with a half smirk half smile.

I curtsied before accepting his arm "My Champion" I replied. We walked down the hall together at a leisure pace. My arm seemed to be on fire for some reason but the only thing that amazed me it was the arm around Arthur's not my other one. Trying to make small talk I asked.  
"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?"  
"He'll never apologize you and your sister should know that by now. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiants not escorting you." He replied.  
"Turns out he wasn't really champion material." I said looking at his bright eyes that seemed to shine even more than usual as he smiled at me.  
"That was some tournament final." he continued  
"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince. Maybe I should get half of the reward money" I teased.  
"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something." he stated arrogantly  
"Oh I see you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." I began.  
"Because I wasn't." Arthur simply said.  
"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me. At least it would be one jerk with me not a jerk with his over sized ego!" I retorted back with a sarcastic smile.  
"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you and your annoying voice." He said as he smirked at me  
"Fine!" I shouted at his face.  
"Fine!" he shouted back.

I growled at his face as i walked off to go find Morgana and Gwen, who were chatting in a corner. I spent the rest of night with them joking and chatting about all the excitement that happened . One good thing is that I got a chance to talk to Merlin who apparently got his job back. I was so pleased for him knowing that Arthur and Merlin seemed to be making a bond a strange odd one but a bond none the less. As I made my way to bed, I replayed to the fight of Arthur and Valiant in my head. How did the snakes appear without Valiant summoning them? Was magic just faulty and or did someone intervene? If someone did intervene they must be good because they saved Arthur and help proved the truth. Maybe Camelot has someone watching over it. I closed my eyes letting my mind wander to less complicated things and drifted to sleep.


	5. Promise This

**Disclaimer:** Can you believe I still don't own Merlin? :P

A.N. Hello magical readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I did change the rating to Teen for now because the Mature parts wont be for awhile so I will change back when I post them. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed but again as always I ask please Review! :) I hope you all enjoy Nimueh's mark Episode 3 of Merlin!

I just got finished buying several apples from Cindy, as I started to walk to Gwen's house. We planned on spending some quality girl time before she had to report to my sister Morgana this morning. As I slipped into the trails of Camelot smiling politely at everyone I began to wonder what it would be like to be a commoner. Sometimes I craved the independence of working for yourself and not to be choked to death by society's rules and regulations. I was proud of whom I was the youngest daughter, Duke and Duchess of Cornwall but I knew it would be easier on me to be simply a maid or even a blacksmiths daughter. Being the ward of King Uther was difficult at times, it did have some perks but there was always the constant stare and whisper about you. I was constantly judged by the King and other nobles for being friends with 'servants' or for running around with the orphanage children. Just last night King Uther did his monthly lecture on the matter of separating yourself from the lower class and not let them see as a friend, needless to say we have the same argument all the time but Uther ends up huffing and puffing himself out of the room leaving me to do what I want till the next month of course. It upset me greatly when I know for a fact my sister is great friends with Gwen but Uther says nothing of this. He blankly favors her to everyone's knowledge; I don't get angry at Morgana because I know she doesn't ask for any of it. The only good thing that was brought from King Uther favoring my sister was that he left me alone most of time caring little of what I did and who I did it with as long as I was safe. But as soon as I reached "womanhood" the king was correcting everything I said and did, it was a surprise when Morgana told me why he was going to these lengths to teach me how to be a Lady of Camelot.

"Well, little Lyanna, you're a woman now and Uther sees potential for future alliances with other lands" Morgana explained gently "You are asset of Camelot and you will strength the bonds with foreign territory by marriage if possible."

I was furious! No way will I be shipped off to some man I don't know like I was cattle. I yelled about how fair it was

"Wait a minute; you are bloody older than me by four years! He should be looking for you! I pointed out although the thought of us being torn apart sadden me deeply.

"Perhaps he has, but it has been right under you nose all along" she replied by tweaking my nose. Then I realized what she meant and I looked at her with wide eyes. She thought Uther wanted her to marry Arthur, she would be his Queen! I had no doubt in my mind that Morgana would make an excellent queen and would be able to handle Arthur's ever-changing moods, but that info did not help the knot in my stomach. I quickly changed the subject and we never talked about it again.

I made my way to Gwen little home just in time to see Tom leave to go to work. I saw them say a few words to each other with smiles on there face and hugged good bye. A pang hit me realizing I would never have that. My father would never be able to make me smile or laugh. Realizing how depressed I sounded I tried to cheer myself up by skipping towards Gwen and giving her a hug. We planned to spend the day picking flowers again and have a small breakfast picnic. Gwen truly was gem, she was sweet and deserved all the happiness in the world, and just being around her was refreshing. When we talked there was no status between us (granted it took Gwen awhile to lighten up and she still did the loyal maid routine whenever there was company with us). Giggling and laughing like a bunch of little girls as we ate delicious apples and made flower bracelets and necklaces together. I also made myself a violets and wild red rose's crown, Gwen laughed as I placed it on my head saying I looked like some type of 'Fairy Queen'. I kept the crown on as we made our way to the castle on our way though we saw Merlin and Gaius.

Gwen and I went over to say hello, they seemed to be standing near some type of covered up items in a wheelbarrow. "What are you doing?" Gwen inquired.  
"Err...just moving something." Replied Merlin with a small smile.  
"Ohhh looks heavy, can we help?" I asked  
"Oh no! No! I got it, didn't I tell you, Gwen; I am stronger than I look. Um it's nothing really. Err...soo has somebody getting you two flowers? He continued to ramble on.  
"Oh! No!" Gwen giggled touching her daisy necklace "Me and the lady Lyanna picked them today, would you like one? Hmm A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you. Or blue...you look very nice in blue... and red!"  
"Thanks. Well, I'd love one..." Merlin said while sticking a violet in his red scarf.  
"Awww!" me and Gwen gushed at the same time. Gwen realizing how late it was excused herself with a blush to Merlin and I. Merlin was staring at me rather oddly as if his mind was having a tug a war fight.  
"May I tell you something, Lady Lyanna?" Merlin asked

"Anything Merlin my friend but you don't have to say lady when no one is around" I answered back

"You are not like any other noble woman I know, you seem to look past status's and wealth. You befriended me in a heartbeat and I just wanted to say thank you, you are breath of fresh air to talk to after hours of being with Prince 'I am a Prat' Arthur." He said rather quickly. I was about to thank Merlin for his kind and certainly out of the blue words till I heard a voice sneak up from behind us.

"Merlin where have you been? You were supposed to polish my armor hours ago! Of all the stupid idiots I had to get to be my servant –" began no other than prince Arthur "Lyanna, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing though Arthur don't get your breeches in a twist" I replied

"My breeches aren-WAIT has **someone** been giving you flowers? He asked with a tight voice staring at my crown.

"No, not unless you count Gwen. Well I am late, boys it been a pleasure as always "I smiled at both men. Walking towards the Morgana's chambers to see how my older sister was doing. I could make out Arthur's barking all the way down the hall. Poor Merlin my mind thought having to deal with Arthur all the time. I made my way to Morgana chambers with ease. Gwen seemed busy at work stripping Morgana's bed of her sheets as talked animatedly about meeting Merlin today. Morgana smiled at my presence and gestured to the seat in front of her, I slinked my way in. After Gwen finished her mini speech of Merlin, Morgana began telling us what was moving on the rumor mill apparently some type of sickness was spreading through Camelot, killing anyone who comes in contact with it. I bite my lip looking worriedly out the window, if this rumor was true Camelot was in trouble.

In no time at all it seemed as if the rumor Morgana told us was completely true and the horrible thing is Uther thought magic was the villain. I came across Arthur and a few knights patrolling/searching everywhere several times as I tried to go through my normal day to day activities. I made no attempt to talk to Arthur for anyone who was miles away could tell he was in his warrior mode. No doubt I thought that the king told his son that he must find out what is making the people of Camelot ill and vanquish it immediately. As the day dragged on it so did the number of people infected with this mysterious deadly disease. It was no secret that people were dying left and right and Gaius had no cure for the disease. King Uther proclaimed a strict curfew for Camelot's subjects, No one was allowed onto the streets after the great bell. Also Uther was blocking off the lower level of the city. The lower level is what worried me the most; the orphanage was located there and by isolating it they would not be able to get the supplies. Without supplies how are the children and the people for that matter able to fight off this horrible illness? I pleaded for him to wait a day before he officially isolated them in order for them to receive the king's donations and have market, but all the king did was look at me with sad expression and told me he could not afford losing any men. I was about to argue with him but knew it was pointless, so instead I made a plan.

The rest of the day I spent gathering and storing all the supplies and non-perishable food I could get my hands on. I piled them all in the corner of my closet and waited for nightfall to do my daring delivery. I snuck in Gaius quarters to get some plants and herbs that are well known for their healing attributes. My plan was to wait until the moon was high and bright and makes my way down to the blocked off part of the city and deliver the good to Cindy who would evenly distribute the goods to the children. Plus I had to make sure to avoid all guards because if I got caught I would receive more than just a lecture from the king. I dressed in a black tunic and pants I had buried in my closet and tied my hair in a knot on my neck. I packed all the goods I was able to gather in a big brown sack I swung over my shoulder. Before I silently slipped out of my window I put on an oversized black cloak with the hood up. I quickly ran down the streets of Camelot trying to avoid the knights and guards that seemed to only multiply as I got closer to my destination. I honestly felt like some kind of thief running from the law the way I kept to shadows and hid my figure.

After what felt like walking a whole another kingdom away I made it to the orphanage and knocked on the door quickly. Cindy stuck her head out the door and ushered me inside with a small smile.

"Child, I do not know if you are a fool or too good hearted" she spoke with gleeful voice. We quickly went to the table in the corner to sort all the supplies.

"I tried to grab as much I can but with no knowledge of this sickness I had to try get a little of everything I can find" I explained while getting everything out. I asked if any of the kids were infected but by the blessed gods they all seemed healthy. I sliped out of the orphanage not too long after that stating that I didn't want to risk staying around to close. The way back to my chambers seemed a lot worse than getting out. I made my way all the way to my chambers until I saw my greatest dilemma. There were men blocking around my door making sure not only I go out but no one can come in. I bit my lip looking at the tree I used to get out of my chambers, knowing that it was the only way I lifted my body on a branch and started to climb little by little making my way up to my window. 'Thank goodness I wearing pants' I thought. I was about half way up the grand willow tree when I heard a snap and quickly went to grab the branch up above me. The branch I was on broke on half, note to self I said in my mind "exercise more often". I gulped when I heard guards shouting about obviously hearing the noise. I tried to lift myself on the branch I was holding but almost slipped the first time. I quickly went again and got myself fully on the steady branch. I quickly maneuvered through the branches till I was eye view on my open window. I leapt a bit to my window crawling in taking a small tumble as I hit the floor. I was safe, the children were supplied for some time I felt a bit satisfaction come across me. I drifted to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day I went through the courtyard making my way to the Camelot's library, I was not even half way there till I saw a distressed Gwen running and crying her way to the physician's quarters. Instinctively I ran after her ignoring everyone even Merlin who was trying to greet both of us. Gwen busted in Gaius chambers yelling for him "Gaius! Gaius! Please help me"  
"Gwen do you have the sickness?" Gaius came out asking. Taking in her haggard appearance.

"Gwen, tell me you are not sick please!" I pleaded as Gwen began crying.  
"No! It is my father, Lyanna! Please, Gaius, he's all I have. Save him!" she begged desperately. I gasped, strong ol' Tom was ill.  
"Gwen, I have no cure." replied Gaius giving her sympathetic eyes. Merlin walked in the room looking nervously at Gwen and me.

"Gaius, maybe you can visit him see if there is anything we could do?' I tried asking the old physician hoping he would be able to scrounge up some type of elixir.  
"I am begging you!" Gwen tried once more grabbing onto Gaius's robes.  
"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius sadly explained while shaking his head "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen rushed off the room with me tailing after her. I desperately called out for her to halt and when she finally did I embraced her telling her everything was going to work itself out and to take the day off.

"Right now the most important thing for you to do is to get some rest and calm yourself down!" I told her gripping her shoulders so she would face me "I will explain everything to Morgana, go Gwen, don't make me command you!"

Gwen hugged me one last time and left my sight. I quickly made my way to Morgana's chambers knowing she would be expecting Gwen. As soon as I saw Gana I rushed to her to hug her tightly telling her everything. Morgana said she felt upset for Gwen and that I did the right thing letting her have today off. She would not be in the right frame of mind.

"I was actually going to ask you something before you told me this sad news" she began "Did you hear that the orphanage received a lot of food items and herbs mysterious last night?"

I blinked twice and claimed I had no idea what she was talking about. She went on telling me how no one knows who or even what it was and how it is some great mystery. I pretended that all she was telling me was brand new news for me while Morgana just smiled knowingly and told me she didn't think I would know anything about that curious delivery. We spent the rest of the day cooped up in her chambers reading poetry and fables like we did when we were children. I left right before the sun went down to make a quick visit to the kitchens. Most of the older servants were not surprised to see me as they freely gave friendly smiles and bows, the more new ones were a bit startled too scared to even make eye contact. I looked around to see who was the main cook and asked them for a bowl of broth with meat and vegetables. They quickly scrounged up everything I was requesting even adding some slices up bread with butter. I thanked them over and over while getting a towel to but over the tray, I cautiously made my way down the familiar path to Gwen's house. I was hoping to see Gwen in better spirits but as soon as she opened her door with bloodshot eyes and frizzled hair I knew I had no luck. I quickly embraced her and inquired on Tom.

"He has gotten worse Lyanna! I know it…I can't lose him! He is all I have!" she desperately pleaded

I made her sit down and eat in front of me, not trusting that she would do so herself. I loathed the feeling of helplessness I had when looking at Gwen there was nothing I can do to help. I asked if Gaius had any news and all she did is shake her head nibbling on some bread. After I saw that half the soup was gone I bided her goodnight and reminded her that I stop by in the morning. The sleep I received was not the most enjoyable it was no nightmares this time but it seemed as if I could not get comfortable. I woke up with little sleep early when the sky still had traces of pink and orange in it making my way towards Morgana chambers wondering if she would like to go visit Gwen with me. When I opened the door I was greeted by a huge hug, looking at the person before I responded I saw that it was Gwen! Gwen started telling me the story of how her father was as good as new even better if it was possible. "Maybe" I thought out loud "the disease is not fatal!" Gwen replied she was just happy her father was healthy and safe. The whole day she walked with skip in her step and a hum if her voice, she was on top of the world, it only got better when Merlin checked up on her.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" asked anxiously Merlin.  
"Yes! It's incredible. It's a miracle! Beamed Gwen  
"His skin's clear now, back to normal?" inquired Merlin strangely as Gwen began to nod enthuasticley. Merlin saw me at the window and gave me a small bow before he turned to make his leave of us  
"You don't seem surprised Merlin" I couldn't help but ask him since he seemed to be acting rather odd. Merlin insured me he was and that it was like Gwen said a true miracle.  
"But how did you know he was well?" I integrated further  
"Err...because Gwen is smiling. She is practically beaming at me." Merlin answered rather quickly.  
"You know that's really weird now that you mention it Lyanna because I haven't told anyone, but Merlin how did you know? Gwen asked half teasing half serious  
"Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you two " began Merlin nervously making me and Gwen step closer to him" I'm psychic"  
"No you're not." Both I and Gwen exclaimed. Merlin just kept on insisting he was some great psychic. I rolled my eyes as Gwen pesisted him some more  
"Alright, what am I thinking? "  
"That I'm not psychic." Merlin replied with confidence making me and Gwen laugh.  
"You're strange. I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that." Gwen nervously babbled  
"Um, err, I 'm pleased for you, Gwen I did not like seeing you so upset" confided Merlin. Gwen started to blush at his kinds words. I was pleased to see my oldest friend having a possible romantic link.  
"Thank you." Blurted Gwen with no trace of a smile.  
"What for?" asked Merlin

"Don't know, just for asking." Gwen replied. Merlin again wished us goodbye and left. Turning around to wave at us unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and bumped into a servant, who did not look to happy. I too decided to back to the royal library to drop off the books I borrowed yesterday and hopefully get some more. The library was a lovely place I could escape to when I wanted to be alone with myself and my thoughts. Plus I could easily escape into a different world by reading a book. I found myself a spot in the corner with pile of books looking to get comfortable knowing I might be here for a few hours.

Guinevere was still walking on air when it was past noon, taking the flowers that her and Lyanna picked out a few days ago to the window to throw out since they already began to die. Gwen almost dropped the vase on the floor when Morgana's chambers swung open revealing a stern looking Prince Arthur with four guards. He looked at her for not even a second when he ordered "Seize her!"  
Gwen protested as the guards grabbed her roughly. She stared at the Prince with wild eyes as he kept on speaking.  
"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments."  
Right as Arthur finished his sentence, the Lady Morgana entered her rooms with a look of confusion on her face. She called Gwen's name cautiously, but all she heard was her cries of innocence and disbelief.  
"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!"  
Morgana stormed up to Arthur and asked him what was he doing in her chambers with her handmaiden.  
"I found a magic poultice in her house." Arthur explained knowing that it would be pointless though trying to show Morgana reason. He just prayed he wouldn't run into Lyanna while escorting Gwen to his father, knowing she would cause a scene worse than her older sister.  
"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Morgana scoffed at him  
"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur pointed out bluntly. Morgana knew she had no answered other than it was a miracle which she doubt Arthur or his father would believe. Morgana still professed her servant/friend innocence until Arthur left her in her chambers alone. Arthur walked out of Morgana's chambers straight towards the throne room with four guards dragging the crying girl. As he turned a corner he saw the one woman he was hoping to avoid in this fiasco. At the same time as Arthur; Gwen saw Lyanna and started to reach out to her calling out for her

"Lyanna please, you've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you! Lyanna!"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my friend weeping something about her being innocent as four Camelot guards dragged down the hall. It was none other than Arthur leading the group keeping his eyes away from me as I ran up to them.

"I demand to know what is going on!" I yelled at the prince. Arthur halted slowly and proceeded to tell me about how he found some poultice bag when he searched their home. I continued to yell at him about how it meant nothing and to release her but he just stepped to my side and continued on his path. Gwen was still moaning and shedding out protests of her innocence. I started to chase them down all the way to throne room where it looked like the king was waiting for her. The king congratulated Arthur in his find of evil magic as Gwen franticly shouted "Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"  
Just as I was about to open my mouth, my sister entered the room staring at Uther as she spoke "I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally"

"I too believe Gwen; she has always been a great and loyal asset to Camelot and not too mention, my friend for years." I added. King Uther looked at me with annoyed face.  
"And what of this poultice that was found? "He started at both of us and let his eyes linger at me as he continued, "Lyanna no witch is an asset to Camelot and for your sake I hope no friend of yours either! You should hold your tongue to, girl! You may be my ward but that doesn't give you special treatment to ignore the rules of Camelot I enforce…like curfews!" I just continue to stare the King in the eye until Gwen started again on how she was innocent and begged for everyone to believe her. Her cries only made Uther see more red.  
"I will show you no mercy! If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty ..." he stated harshly barely stopping to hear Gwen's protests "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."  
"No!" Morgana, Gwen and me cried out.  
I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away!" Ordered the king  
Both me and my sister shared a glance as Gwen was taken to her cell, we both turned around and double teamed on the King stating how Gwen was no enchantress and how she is the sweetest girl alive.  
"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers?" Morgana told the king passionately "Like an idle king!"

"You have no right!" the king began until I cuted him off.

"We have every right when your judgment is clouded with rage. You are accusing the wrong person and are so blinded by your hatred that you would behead an innocent woman. How do I have no right to protect **my** friend against the wrongful sentence you are passing to her?  
"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." Arthur stated after I was done. I stared at him as he moved in the middle of me and Gana.  
"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." Uther argued back.  
"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart." Continued Arthur truthfully.  
"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish. One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom." Uther stated looking almost betrayed by his own son for not being blind for once.  
"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime" Arthur finished making me proud to call him my prince.  
"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." King Uther ended, changing Gwen's death sentence to be burned on a stake.

It wasn't long before me and Morgana made our way to Gwen cell. Tears were in my eyes as I saw my friend chained to a wall crying. Morgana quickly ran back up the stair; not being able to handle her friend/handmaiden this way. Gwen saw me and tried to run to the bars but wasn't able. She started crying harder as she promised me she was innocent I tried to comfort her the best I can; telling her I knew she wasn't evil and we will try to get her out. In no time we both were crying until Merlin walked in, Gwen looked shocked to see him. All three of us stood there trying to find words of comfort but there was none to be said, Gwen looked hesitant for a bit but asked us if there was something we can promise to do for her, we both automatically said yes.

"Promise this..Remember me" she said simply making tears run down my face as I ran up the stairs not being able to look at my friend in such horrible circumstances any longer. I ran all the way to my chambers and dived into my bed to cry into my pillow. Somehow I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Morgana was shaking my awake saying that would burn tomorrow morning if we did nothing about it. She filled me into some things I missed when I was sleeping such as Merlin trying to take the blame for everything and Arthur saving his skin. We busted into Merlin quarters knowing that he might be able to help us save Gwen if he risked his life for her.

"Please, just tell us what we can do to help" Morgana pleaded looking at Merlin. Merlin started to tell us about his theory of what was the real reason behind all the illness. Merlin believed it was some type of monster called an Afanc's (who according to Gaius was a creature forged by magic) in the water supply. He believed if we destroyed it then the plague would stop and Uther would see it wasn't Gwen. But in order to kill the monster we needed—

"Arthur?" I questioned Merlin who seemed to nod saying one of us needed to convince him to help us. Morgana was about to open her mouth but I jumped in and told the two to "leave that to me!"

I made my way into the prince's chambers crinkling my nose at all the trash in it.

"You alright Lyanna? Sorry about all this" Arthur pointed at the table "Merlin's not been in today."

"Poor Merlin!" I began "offering to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much."

Arthur looked at me strangely and smirked 'No, I certainly can't imagine that either"

I rolled at my eyes and stated that he was not like Merlin.

"You mean that I am actually good looking?" Arthur teased while I scoffed at him "no, Merlin is a lover!"

"Yeah, well maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." Arthur responded immediately.  
"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small worthless men, not big enough to fill their armor. Perhaps I should wear the armor and men start wearing the fancy gowns It seems to me that there is no one brave enough to stand up for what is right "  
Arthur smirked at me while he bowed "What do you want me to do, milady?"

Walking to where I and Merlin planned to meet up I explained everything to Arthur as best as I could. He seemed to get the gist of it as we found Merlin. I asked on Morgana, seeing that she was not with Merlin; he explained how she went to be with Gwen so she wasn't alone. We made our way towards the tunnels where the water supply was located. As we went further in the tunnels Arthur started to glance back at me often.

'Lyanna, you should stay here!" He finally stated. Over my dead body I thought.

"Not likely Arthur but if you like I'll promise not to show you up" I retorted back with a smirk bringing out the dagger I kept in my cloak.  
"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you. I'm telling you to turn back. You could get hurt." Arthur went on.  
"You could you too...if you don't get out of my way." I replied sharply walking in front of the two men while I sent a wink to Merlin who broke into a small grin. We started getting further searching for any sightings of the Afanc. There was a shout of surprise behind me from Arthur. I turned and ran into his direction with Merlin behind, but saw no monster when we arrived. Arthur explained it was just a shadow so we all went deeper in the tunnels out of no where The Afanc appeared through the deep hall and roared. I couldn't help but let out a scream when I saw how hideous the monster was but then it just disappeared.

"It went this way!" Merlin exclaimed and headed down the next section of the cave.

It creped around the corner, growling as it did so, and charged at all three of us. Arthur sliced the air in an attempt to decapitate it but the Afanc knocked his weapon away. It raised its large paw at me I tried not to scream this time and held tighter the dagger away from by body. Arthur circled the monster with the torch that seemed to frighten the beast.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Yelled Merlin, Arthur took a few steps in front of me pointing the torch at the monsters face. The monster swung his claw again at both me and Arthur this time I couldn't keep the scream rising in throat as an imagine of the fire on the torch growing stronger and larger in my head became a reality. The monster let out a terrible cry as it died in front of us. I was panting on a wall feeling incredibly drained for some reason.

As Arthur went to go inform his father everything that happened; me and Merlin made our way to Gwen's home to tell her father she was going to be free soon. All the way there Merlin was starting at me again but like he was in shock for some reason. The closer we got to Gwen's cell with Tom the happier I felt, when we arrived we saw that both Morgana and Gwen were hugging outside the horrible place. We all backed off for the father daughter reunion where afterwards Gwen went to hug all of us thanking us over and over.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin. He is the real hero here." I stated honestly.  
"No" muttered Merlin "I didn't do anything it was all you-um err I mean it was Arthur who did the killing"

We all smiled at Merlin, stating he was just modest. Gwen and Tom left together to get some well deserved sleep. Just as I was about to get out jail Morgana voice stopped me  
"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me and Ana for that matter."  
Merlin looked even more confused when Morgana pressing on. Knowing my sister she wouldn't stop till she get a confession of love from him "Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did for Gwen's father."  
"You do?" he asked worriedly "  
"I saw it with my own eyes."  
"You did? How you were not even there!" he explained  
"I understand why you don't anyone to know. But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" she started on excitedly smiling at him with all her teeth.  
"Err...no. I- I, it's, err...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." He breathed out and started to blush.  
"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman." I said feeling like I wanted to put my opinion  
"Gwen?" Merlin acted all confused, it was adorable to seem him be all shy about liking Gwen. If only I could find myself someone to care about.  
"It's our secret." My sister and I told him as I put my finger to my lips leaving Merlin more confused than ever. Merlin just scratched his head thinking back to when Arthur's torch merely tripled in flames without him finishing his incantations and wondering if it was just a trick of the flames that Lyanna's eyes flashed gold as she screamed.


	6. Poison

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I do not own Merlin :)

**A.N.** Hello readers!Hope you had a wonderful mothers day! Here is The Poisoned Chalice which was very fun to write! I haven't been getting any feedback especially from the last couple of chapters, so I am a bit concern for the story. If you have any comments/concerns please review or PM to let me know! Again this is my first story so I am constantly learning. :D

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." King Uther grandly stated to the sea of blue men. All of Camelot's nobility was dressed in a mass of red clothing contrasting to Mercia blue dressed nobility. I was standing next to the my sister Morgana staring as Uther and Bayard King of Mercia grasped each other's arm in a symbol of peace. Both parties started clapping at land's prospect of peace; I nudged Morgana gently pointing distinctly at one of Mercia's female servant who was giving Merlin the stare down. She rolled her eyes and muttered 'Who knew that boy was so popular with the ladies?"

We both quickly took our leave of each going to get our official 'we must impress' clothing ready for tonight's feast. A certain red headed woman was waiting for me in my chambers. Reggie has been trying to convince me all day to wear my favorite purple dress to match Morgana's purple and blue; she thought that Morgana was so clever.

"Lady Lyanna, please wear the violet dress…Morgana has the right idea it symbolizes red and blue…Camelot and Mercia. Plus isn't purple your favorite color?"

"Reggie, I appreciate your opinion really I do but I want to represent Camelot and Cornwall so I will go with my black and red dress that I receive for 16th names day" I replied kindly to my handmaiden who simply huffed but laid out the dress I desired on my bed. The dress was beautiful all a dark red with long billowy sleeves that bleed to the color black, there was also embroidery of black roses on a vine that went from my left hip to the train of her gown. I personally loved this dress and only wore it to represent Cornwall in few occasions. I started humming as Reggie grabbed my curls and started pile them up into a high ponytail, grabbing some of my signature wild red roses that I love and arranging them they so that they hid all the pins. I opted again for new jewelry not wanting to be too flashy but did again put some kohl on my eyes a bit more than usual to make them pop. "Even though it is not purple you look enchanting milady" admitted Reggie with a smile as I grabbed my black satin flats quickly worried that I would be late. I thanked her in a rush as I went out the door towards the grand Hall of Ceremonies. I saw the Camelot's fine nobles and their servants bow and curtsy as I quickly took my place on Morgana left. Morgana looked gorgeous as usual with her purple and light blue dress she also was wearing her hair down with small jewels in it. We both shared a smile when we looked eyes at King Bayard signing a treaty in front of Uther and Prince Arthur. Prince Arthur looked back and his eyes widened at me then gestured to look behind, as I did I had to cover a giggle because there was poor Merlin wearing an outdated and over sized for that matter red cape with a huge feathered hat. I looked back at the prince who was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows a bit to give him my own smirk back. As the party evaporated for mingling, I walked straight to Merlin and Gwen

"What in all of Avalon are you wearing Merlin?" I asked. Sharing a glance at Gwen who was laughing silently.

"Shut up …Arthur made me" He stated miserably.

"Don't be rude to those who can help you "I stated sarcastically. Merlin gave me curious look while I faked a yawn putting my hands over my head as if I was stretching knocking down the ridiculous hat. I then proceeded to step on it tearing the feathers and clothing a bit.

"Oops! Did I do that? Well my condolences then Merlin, but I am afraid this hat is unfit to be worn to a royal ceremony!" I acted in my nobility voice as I sent Gwen a wink. I turned around to make my way to Camelot's table to take my seat again next to Morgana. We all proceeded to talk amongst ourselves until the Bayard stood up with his goblet

"May the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther, Arthur, Lady Morgana, Lady Lyanna and the people of Camelot." He proclaimed as he nodded to each of us as he stated our name. We all lifted our goblets and King Uther ended with "And to fallen warriors on both sides!"

Everyone was about to take a drink from their cups but a frantic looking Merlin yelled to stop!

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He shouted as he grabbed Arthur goblet from his hands "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!"

Immediately Bayard started spurting insults and complaints to Uther as everyone Mercia and Camelot men drawled their swords. Both I and Morgana pulled our matching daggers we kept on us almost all the time. Uther and Bayard started sizing themselves up and Bayard demanded for someone to prove what Merlin was claiming was true. Arthur walked over to Merlin and hit him on his head telling him to keep out of the ale and that he would be happy to drink it. Merlin kept on going on how someone saw Bayard poison it but could not relieve his witness. I bit my lip as the scene unwrapped before my eyes, if Merlin was telling the truth was would follow; if he was lying then Merlin would have to face dire consequences for his false accusations. Uther was now deciding who would prove the accusations; I froze as I saw Uther staring at Merlin

"He will drink it!" he stated loudly. After a few protests from Arthur and Gaius trying to get Merlin off the hook, "No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin remarked as he toasted Arthur and Bayard.

I held my breath as Merlin drank the contents of the goblet. We all waited anxiously peering at Merlin.

"Its fine" stated Merlin with disbelief almost. Everyone sighed and Uther gave Bayard permission to take Merlin who I was still staring at. Merlin then stated to cough awfully and made a chocking notion with his hands. Then dropped to the floor with a bang, Me, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius ran to him. Gaius put his hand to the Merlin's face.

"Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison!"

Gwen quickly grabbed the goblet as Arthur swooped down to carry sick Merlin to the physician's chambers. We all walked quickly ignoring King Uther's shouts to lock up all of Mercia's men. Arthur laid Merlin on the cot, as Gaius ordered Gwen to get some water and towels.

"Is he going to be alright Gaius?" I asked in a small voice. Arthur went over to me and putted his hand on my shoulder making it suddenly on fire.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet" Gaius honestly stated. After a few minutes of research Gaius explained that there were a few petals sticking in the goblet. The petals came from the Mortaeus flower. They are rumors someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. He continued to explain how deadly Cockatrices and how almost nobody faced them and survived. Arthur made a jab to Gaius about how fun it would be to get them. I looked at Arthur's determined face with a new light; he was going to save Merlin. I made the silent decision of going with him after all Merlin was my friend and I didn't like the thought of Arthur traveling alone on a quest that few came back on. I slipped out as Gwen came to aid Gaius while Arthur went to prepare for his journey. I first went to my chambers where Reggie was sleeping on my chair. I gently woke her up and told her to go home and rest that I didn't need her services tonight. When the door slammed I ransacked my closet looking for an outfit to wear, I pulled out a long forest green tunic that had a black corset built on top of so that it still gave me a woman's figure and tight black breeches. I slipped off my flats for a more studier looking boots, I grabbed the same messenger bag I used to smuggle goods to the orphanage and silently sneaked out of my room with my emerald green cloak.

My first stop was the kitchens which wasn't very hard to get food from since no one got a chance to eat tonight. I then sneaked my way down to the armory to grab a sword. Even though, King Uther let me and Morgana have sword fighting lessons he did find it acceptable to have our owned. I tried to hold a couple of swords trying to feel the weight and balance of them choosing a lighter one that I felt comfortable carrying on a sword carrier around my waist and my way to the stables.

Leaning on the fireplace, Arthur stared at the flames thinking of the words his father told him. Arthur felt torn from what his father said and what he believed, somehow the fire gave him a small comfort for it reminded him of a young woman; he knew most of his life. A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts-

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment!"

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright" he replied.

"Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." She retorted back, Arthur could help but snort a bit knowing that it would be the same reaction of Lyanna's. There was no doubt that they were sisters, they both were strong independent women who usually scoff at the knowledge of men being than women. His mind wondered back Lyanna, where was she? Was she by Merlin's bedside or in her room? He snapped back to Morgana, who was gazing up at him, they continued to talk about what happened that night. Morgana mentioned she fought with his father, which wasn't news to him since they rarely saw eye to eye, but he knew his father cared deeply for her.

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." Morgana said defiantly, as if she knew that Arthur was having a mini battle within himself. He brought up a couple of points that his father told him like the main one of what would happen if he did not make it. What would Camelot do without him? But as usual Morgana had an answer for everything:

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? Or one who does what his father tells him to?"

Arthur quickly made his way to the stables dressed all in chain mail with his sword by his side, when he got in he made his way to his favorite white stallion, Lorcan, shocked to see him all saddled up as if her was waiting for him.

"What took you so long, I was about to start without!" no other than Lyanna remarked with a smirk on her face. Arthur took in her appearance, she changed from her previous dress to a tunic with what looked like a corset on it emphasizing her chest area (not that she needed help with that he thought) and breeches, but her hair was still the same with beautiful roses in it. She looked fierce yet lovely but the thing that bothered him the most was the sword at her side and how she was on her favorite black mare she named Breana.

"NO! Get off now, Lyanna! No way in hell I am taking you to get kill. Father will have more of a connection fit than ever!" he shouted at her

"Really Arthur? You are going have to better than that or you can get on and we can go save Merlin! Your choice" I said with a wicked grin while playing with a loose thread on my sleeve.

"Lyanna, I don't have time for this! Get off your horse or I will go over and get you off myself! Your choice!" he retorted back with a smirk on his lips playing with my words.

"My choice? Hmm better be the second one, oh and just to warn you the second you step towards me I am going to scream bloody murder" I stated keeping my smile on as i grabbed my reins.

"I bloody swear...FINE! Stay behind me though!" he yelled as he mounted up on Lorcan muttering under his breath along the lines that I would be the death of him. As soon as we were settled we both galloped to gates of Camelot not caring for the guards shouting and protests. I was getting tired of staying behind him so i urged my Breana to stay at the side of Lorcan and Arthur, as soon as Lorcan felt Breana close to his side he sped a little faster till he was on the lead. Breana having a similar temperament as her mistress took the challenge and charged ahead. The two horses kept this up for most of the journey until they tired of it and both hesitantly took up the same pace.

Back in Camelot King Uther stormed into his ward, Morgana chambers with pure fury on his face "I can not believe that son of mine! I clearly ordered Arthur not to go!" he paced.  
"I'd say it worked like a charm, too." Morgana snapped at him; her lips turning upwards. Uther warned his to shut her mouth but pressed her further, "You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me. Did you know that Lyanna went with him?"  
"Arthur is old enough to make his decisions. Let him become his own man..and for the other matter Lyanna is of age to do what she pleases" she said hiding the shock that Lyanna went with Arthur  
"Not in my household!I shouldn't put them under lock and key." he snarled back  
"You can't chain him or my sister up every time they disagrees with you" she stressed on to him, a tad worry for her sister if she came back and Uther was still seeing red.  
"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son and ward!" he yelled back  
"No. Of course you won't." Morgana retorted bitterly staring at parchment she was planning to write on.

Arthur and I pressed on through mountain ranges, valleys and other breath taking scenery both to concern for their task to enjoy it. Arthur kept stealing glances at me making me want to fidget but i would not let myself. Finally I had to know what was wrong with him ..was it just that he didn't wish for company?

"Arthur, do I have something on my face or are you just mystified at my presence?" I asked looking straight ahead, gently stroking Breana's mane.

"Is there something going on between you and Merlin? If there is I would remind you that it is forbidden for a noble and servant to be in a romantic affair...father will be furious" he asked after he cleared his throat. My head snapped to look at him staring into his beautiful eyes and then threw my head up to let out a loud laugh.

"The only thing between Merlin and me is a strong bond of friendship, I know we met only recently but i feel as if we known each other all my life. Plus May I remind you that Gwen is the one making lovey dovey eyes at him not me. and another point that Prince or not my love life is none of your concern. I remarked as Arthur's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"So uh if you and Merlin are not in love" he spat the word as if it was poison in his mouth " Why are you here?"

"For the same reason as you although I doubt you will admit it, Merlin is a good friend and a loyal man. It is the right thing to do" I answered simply "I would happily die protecting the people close to me, no matter status or their name "

"Am I on this exclusive list?" Arthur questioned as if he didn't care the answer but his eyes were gazing at my face.

"of course" I whisper watching Arthur's lips break into a grin. I suddenly felt my face warming so I urged Breana to speed up.

When we get to the forest we decided to give our horses a break and stretch our legs. We made little conversation while walking about trying to find our way in this twisted forest. Every few yards it seemed Arthur would remind me to stay close or behind him and that he didn't need me poking my eye out with my sword. A scream pierced the forest like a knife to a heart , I unintentionally got closer to Arthur as he led us to the terrible sound. We followed the sound of sobs and whimpers that came after the scream all the way to a pretty young woman in a tattered red dress. The woman had bruises on her arms that were turning an ugly greenish purple. Arthur tried approaching the crying woman but at his back was one of the creatures Gaius told us about.

"Arthur! Behind you a cockatrice!" I yelled but the sound of the creatures roar covered my feeble attempts to get Arthur's attention. Arthur grabbed his sword for battle and fought the beast. I turned my attentions to young woman pulling her hand to get out of the way. Arthur defeated the cockatrice with strength then turned to the two of us. His attentions where brought upon the women's bruises asking her what happen she whimpered to us as she grabbed my arm.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!"

"It is okay we won't leave you but we have to do something first" I said trying to soothe her .Arthur nodded to her and started to approach the cave.

"Why is your lover going to the caves?"she asked innocently while I began to blush and babble.

"He is-he is not my lover! I-he-we don't think of each other that way! We are only friends-ish!"

"We are looking for something. It can only be found here," Arthur told her as he walked towards us a faint pink brushing his face. She looked at us curiously and asked

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you two as a sign of gratitude" she remarked earnestly.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare. We need it" I explained to her as she hers clouded with recognition.  
"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you!" she said and walked towards the caves I began to follow right as Arthur grabbed my hand to turn me to face him.

"Lyanna, stay here! You will be safe outside the caves, we will hurry and get the flower," he commanded.

"But ...Arthur...that is not fair! I am here to help you-"

He interrupted "I cant be worrying about the both of us when I am in the cave, please just stay here and be safe"

Feeling sparks go from our hands, I yanked it quickly; crossing my arms and reluctantly I agreed but told him if I felt he was taking to long I would not hesitate to go in.

"Don't worry your love will be safe with me" the mysterious woman answered as she made her way into the cave with Arthur right before I could deny that Arthur was my love.

After a while I felt bored just standing and petting Breana and Lorcan, I took the sword on my hip and began to swing it around. Making believe I had enemy in front of me I twirled the sword in my hands swinging the imaginary blows to my invisible enemy. It has been too long since the last time I actually had a duel of blades knowing my skills were incredibly rusty. A loud shaking noise erupted from the cave I ran to the opening of the cave and plunge myself in the dark but the young women we found was walking out with a torch and a smirk on her face.

"Where is Arthur?" I yelled at her.

"Don't worry, little one, you will see your precious prince soon enough...in death" she snarled at me. I grabbed my sword and took a swing to her chest, she barely dodged it and began muttering words I never heard in my life. Her eyes flashed gold as she again started to smile I was about to attack her smug face but several loud roars sounded behind me. I spun around on my heels grimacing at the three cockatrices making their way towards me . The woman walked towards them with no fear and again yelled words that made no sense to me. The creatures eyes turned the same gold color that the womans were and started to charge at me. My grip on the handle of my sword tighten as I began to fight off the first one. The creatures were fast and strong, I was basically defending myself only giving a few of my own blows. The second creature joined in the fight trying to keep my focus on the two in front of me I forgot all about the last one until it scratched my neck with its claws. I screamed in pain feeling a bit of blood tickle down my neck, the woman still watching the fight started to laugh I turned my eyes to meet hers. My blood started to boil for this woman who not only fooled both me and Arthur but murdered him, a surge of hatred jolt through me and the fire on the torch seemed to enlarge itself. She stared at me and her burnt hand with bewilderment and whispered words I barely made out. It sounded a lot like 'impossible, your kind are all wiped out' . She descended to the forest only looking back once. My focus changed as I was flung to a tree, I grabbed my sword and tried to attack the one that was closest to me. I plunged my sword in the gut with one hand as I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. My legs felt a bit wobbly as I tried to walk towards the other creatures, the cockatrices were circling around me. I let out a battle cry as I went to take down the smaller of the two. I thrusted my sword over and over finally getting my sword into the creatures heads moving it to split in half. The last one charged at me in full force knocking me to the ground but more importantly knocking my sword across the land. I tried to get my dagger I placed in my boot but the beast was approaching me with full force until it made a horrid cry and fell a mere a couple feet from where I was. I noticed a sword sticking inside the back then a glowing blue silverish ball of light circled around my body and disappeared into thin air. My eyes then focused on a sight that made me jump for joy, I cried out "ARTHUR!" and staggered to throw my body on his and enveloping him to a hug. He returned the hug with ease whispering that he was all right and brought his hand to my hair that half spilled out of my pins. We broke the hug and surveyed the damage on each other. He looked beaten up a bit a few scratches seen on his body, his hair sticking up with sweat at all angles. His eyes seemed glued to my neck as he growled " Did she do this or was it the beasts?"

I explained everything to him as he tore a piece of his under tunic and wrapped around my neck, then walked to our horses that were still tied to a tree. Arthur helped me get up on Breana then ready his self on Lorcan. I was hesitant to ask about the flower not wanting to seem that I didn't care that he was alive for my heart felt like it was going to explode when I saw him. As he was ready on Lorcan a small smile slipped on as he pulled a flower out of his belt and handed it to me. I beamed back to him and we both made are way to Camelot. On our journey we rarely talked only to feed the horses for a few minutes when he explained what happened in the cave. It sounded so odd but we both knew somehow we or Arthur for that matter was set up for a trap. We made our way towards the drawbridge to Camelot where we were bombarded the guards ordering us to halt.

"What are you doing? Let us pass this instant!" Arthur commanded  
"I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King and Lady Lyanna I am here to escort you to throne room were the king is waiting for you." Some guard by the name of Gregory announced. The men separated us in a instant leading us in two different paths. I walked up the steps of the castle and made my way to the throne room I was immediately greeted with a hug from my sister.

"My little foolish sister, brave yet foolish!" she muttered in my ear as I hugged her back. She took my hand and led me to the King.

"My King!" I curtsied to him. He rose from his throne and began to bark

"How dare you! You are my ward not some common vagabond! What were you thinking running around putting your life in danger?"

"I was doing what I believed was best and so was Arthur. You should be proud of the man he is becoming and not trying to tear him down! Please my grace...Arthur has the flower that will save Merlin, the servant that is ill; I beg you-" I snapped back

"Shut your mouth Lyanna! If you say one word you will be joining Arthur in the dungeons!" He shouted back in my face. I flinched and began to open my mouth but Morgana's grasp on my hand tighten as a warning.

"You are confined in your chambers for the time being. You are not allowed any visitors or to go anywhere. All your meals will be brought to you by your maid. Guards will stand outside your door and window to make sure my orders are followed out!" he announced

"Yes my grace" I gritted out and was escorted back to my chambers not knowing the outcome of Merlin or Arthur.

Days went by and I was locked in my room. I begged the maid (who I never met in my life for Reggie was taken away from me for my punishment) for any information regarding Merlin or Arthur. Needless to say the women did not say a word but threw my tray on the table. I was feeling horrible not knowing if my friend was okay and if Arthur's punishment was worse than mine.

Morgana saw the prince was standing from the battlement watching Bayard and his men ride off. All of the people of Mercia were proved innocent by knowledge of Gaius. She walked over to Arthur taking his appearance in and stated "Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you and Ana manage it?"  
"I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way." he said slowly "Is Lyanna alright? I haven't seen her for days"  
"I don't know she is not permitted any visitors not even me" she answered "the King thinks that her chamber arrest will knock out of her independence and willfulness."

"Highly doubtful" Arthur responded automatically, running his thumb over his lips as he remembered everything that happened on the journey.

"I'm glad you're back" Morgana concluded putting her hand on top of his arm then walked away. He turned around to watch her leave but his father went blocked his view.  
"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you? Do you know if she said something to Lyanna?" King Uther asked  
"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. You would have to ask Lyanna herself if she told her something. It was strange, though."  
"In what way?" Uther earnestly asked  
"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."he confessed to his father  
"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil." Uther lectured Arthur; Arthur couldn't help but wonder if his father knew the woman who tried to kill him and Lyanna. When asked his father responded my saying  
"I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that. And in my own way I am proud of Lyanna too but her wild streak and easy friendship with servants will be the death of her. I hope you see I am only trying to aid her"

"Still Father I think her punishment has gone long enough" gently pushed Arthur hoping his father would give him leave to free her of the confinements of her room which he knew must be killing her. "Very well" King Uther replied with a head nod.

As the sun went down, Arthur made his way to Lyanna chambers. He knocked on the door loudly before he let himself in giving a hearty laugh at the image before his eyes. There was Lyanna hanging upside down off her bed all her long curls touching the floor as she was reading some type of book. Arthur laughed startled Lyanna as her book slipped out of her fingers and she was looking at an upside down Arthur, She carefully maneuvered so that she wasn't upside down or showing her undergarments under her dress.

"Arthur! Finally! Is Merlin alive? How are you? Has you father finally released me?" I asked one after another. Arthur smiled as he answered all her questions taking in how her eyes sparkled when she learned that Merlin was alive.

"I was actually going to go see him, make sure he is ready to get his lazy arse off to work in the morning, would you like to go with me?" Arthur asked her intently staring at her face. After nodding my head off Arthur offered his arm which I took with a small blush on my cheeks as we made our way towards Gaius chambers. I carefully opened Gaius door to reveal a blanket wrapped Merlin sitting at a table across from Gaius. I ran to go hug Merlin gently and asked him how we was doing. He answered that he was well.

"Still alive, then?" Arthur asked Merlin  
"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you two to thank for that." Merlin started looking sheepish at the both of us.  
"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright and Lyanna wanted to see you since she has been locked up for days. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." he smiled goofy a bit

" I am so happy you are alive Merlin" I told him one last time as I squeezed his shoulder smiling at his face. "who else am I going to badmouth a certain prince with"

"Lyanna " warned Arthur as I threw an elvish grin to both men. Both me and Arthur turned to leave Merlin and Gaius bidding them both farewell. As we were about to walk out the door Merlin called out for the both of us;  
"Arthur. Lyanna!Thank you."  
"You too. Get some rest." Arthur stated as I beamed him one last smile. We made our way back to my chambers were Reggie was waiting for me. I went to go towards her but first I turned to face Arthur one last time.

" Goodnight milady" Arthur told me and he bowed to me.

"Good night my champion" I curtsied with a small smile on my lips as I watch Arthur leave my chambers and went to Reggie to tell her everything that happened and find out if I missed anything going on in Camelot since I have been locked away.

**_Please Review they make me happy!_**


	7. Lancelot

**Disclaimer:** Not different from the past...still don't own Merlin :(

**A.N.:** Ello all! Thank you for everyone giving me support...it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and always remember that I love reviews!

"You KISSED him?" I excitedly shouted to Gwen.

"Please lower your voice..And yes I did" she admitted with a blush coving her face and neck.

"How was it?" I asked curiously

"It was um nice" She blushed darker "but I don't think he likes me..It was so embarrassing!"

"Gwen he would be an idiot not to like you.."I began "but according to Arthur he has had his moments."

"Oh yes the prince" she began with a hidden smile " You two have been getting quite close!" she bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Don't even go there!" I stopped her wishing I could actually stop my face from heating up "We are basically like siblings!"

"Well I never caught my brother looking at me the way Prince Arthur looks at you!" Gwen pressed on.

"Stop!" I begged "I'm going to go visit with someone who will be nice to me!" I started to walk away but she just started

"Do you mean the Prince?" I playfully turned around and stuck my tongue at her trying to avoid the strange looks I was receiving. I was walking towards the stables to see my favorite horse Breana and nuzzled her neck. The stable boy appeared and quickly saddled Breana. We galloped away heading towards Camelot's beautiful forest, where I rode to clear my thoughts and get away from the straining court. I loved the way the wind blew through my locks and I just felt completely free. I was racing deeper and deeper inside the full bloomed green trees pushing Breana to let herself go. My thoughts started drifting to what Gwen said 'Did Arthur like me like a man likes a woman?' or was it just that we grew up together; for that matter did I even like him. My confusing thoughts were put to a halt by a loud screeching sound piercing my ears, Breana gave a startled neigh. I bit my lip as the previous conversation with the King came to my mind. Apparently Camelot has been having some mysterious beast attack the villages outside the capital. Recently it felt like something dark was always looming over the Kingdom. I was about to make my way back to city when I heard a man's voice yell, teetering on if I should follow the sound I nudged Breana onward. As both me and Breana made our way to scene I had my lucky dagger in my hand but put it back when I just saw Merlin and some mysterious man lying on the ground.

"Merlin! What are you doing here? I questioned "Where you just attacked? Who is that? Is he alright?"

"Lady Lyanna! I was just uh picking some mushrooms for Gaius when some beast attacks me! If it wasn't for Lancelot I would be dead right now." Merlin rambled off as I approached the man called Lancelot. He certainly was a handsome man, tan skin with dark brown hair that had a bit of a wave to it .He looked like one of the knights you would hear in old tales and songs. He was dressed in simple clothing but on his side was a bloody gash on him. Merlin and I hoisted his body up (with some difficulty) to Breana who was not too happy having a stranger on her, but with a few sweet words and a promise of some apples she trotted along to the Gaius's quarters with me and Merlin on foot. Merlin explained the whole incident with details as we made our way to his quarters he started describing the monster and I swore sounded familiar. I departed to take Breana to her kennel telling Merlin I would stop by sometime to check on Camelot's new patient. After I finished feeding Breana and I made my way to the library, I kept on thinking of the description of the beast Merlin gave me I would bet on my life I have heard of that creature before just wasn't sure where. I decided to play detective for awhile with a long stack of books.

Merlin was watching his master, Prince Arthur train his knights; he really wanted to talk about his new friend Lancelot becoming a knight of Camelot. He was sure the people would love him, he was so concentrated he only caught the end of his speech

"You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex."

Merlin watched as the nobleman stepped in front of Arthur and bow. Arthur made his way to an hourglass and flipped it then stated

"Your time starts now!"  
Arthur just stood there watching the noble swing his sword a couple times until he made his attack towards him. Arthur, swiftly took the man down with a merely two blows leaving the man helpless flat on his back. Arthur went to the defeated body and pulled his flag of his belt made his way out of the field. Arthur looked pissed as he ordered some knights to take him away. Merlin was hesitant but decided now was as good as time as any.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" complained Arthur as Merlin just smiled seeing his opening  
"Well, I think I might be able to help." Merlin piped in.  
"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur described as if her was talking to a simpleton.  
"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." Merlin started seeing Arthur look at him with a little interest he continued "He saved my life."

Merlin began retelling the story of how Lancelot saved him all the way till the Lady Lyanna came up to them. He made sure to address her with her title knowing that it irked Arthur when he didn't. He wasn't positive if his master had romantic feelings for the strange lady he befriended or just brotherly feelings like he knew Arthur felt for the Lady Morgana. But Merlin did take notice that Arthur's eye seemed to light up at the mention of her name.  
"Saving you Merlin is like blowing it for starters." he said arrogantly "Hold on...Why was Lyanna in forest by herself ?"  
Merlin shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to tell him but asked him what he thought of his friend. Arthur proceeded to tell him about some First Code of Camelot that Merlin was not familiar with but as the prince explained he has to be of noble blood to serve as a knight. Merlin frowned 'what a stupid rule!"

" Oh, err, he-he is a nobleman." Merlin blurted out surprising even himself.  
"Is he?" Arthur questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Absolutely" Merlin shotted back with a smile.  
"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility"  
"Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it."

Merlin made his way back to Lancelot to tell him the half full-half empty news. Merlin started with the semi good news how Arthur would meet Merlin felt awful looking at Lancelot's face when himself and Gaius told him Camelot's knights required royal blood. He looked defeated as Lancelot explained why he always dreamed of being a knight and what it means to him. Right then and there, Merlin decided that he was going to help his new friend become a knight no matter what the rules said. Merlin made his way to the court library he remembered Lyanna mentioned fondly before, there just had to be some type of scrolls on noble families. It took him some type to get familiar with the place but found what he was looking for, an abandoned parchment of a distant household . The Northumbrian nobility was copied on an extra piece blank parchment with few adjustments in Lancelot's favor as he whispered a spell under his breath. He smiled at his handiwork and walked out of the library never hearing Lyanna's voice shouting for him.

"What is that boy up to?" I asked myself quietly making her way where Merlin was sitting earlier. I started investigating the book he seemed to be reading 'History of Noble Families'. I was not sure what was going on with Merlin that he adopted a certain interest in Noble Families but I definitely think it was time to stop by and visit my friend.

I made my way towards Gaius's quarters and knocked softly before I let myself in. There standing next to each other was Merlin and the injured man I believe his name was Lancelot.

"Good to see the patient up and about" I remarked to both men

"Lancelot, this is the Lady Lyanna she is the King's youngest ward and a good friend of mine" Merlin introduced

"Please, just call me Lyanna the formalities can be tiresome quickly" I replied giving him a smile as we shook hands .

"As you already know my name is Lancelot, Lad-Lyanna" he retorted back trying to cover his mistake.

Merlin began to tell me how Lancelot's dream was to become one of Camelot's knights and how he traveled distant lands of Northumbria. I never seen a man like Lancelot vocalized how much he wanted to be a knight and what it meant to him. He obviously took it very close to heart and was eager to meet Prince Arthur. But when Merlin rambled I also noticed that Lancelot seemed to avoid my eyes every time the words 'noble' or 'Northumbria' came out. I was positive the last time I met Sir Lancelot's father Lord Eldred he only had four sons all of them with golden brown hair. Something was not right, this man did not have any characteristics of a man of noble birth. Where was his horse? His grand clothes? Gold? Anything? Was he robbed here or was he not what Merlin was saying.

"Lord Lancelot, you must forgive me but you house's color have slipped my mind, are they not green and black" I inquired directly to Lancelot

"Um yes milady but please call me just Lancelot" he answered hesitant.

I smiled at him but this time not out friendliness but of triumph, the colors of Northumbria were orange and blue with two red swords. Piece by Piece as the two men kept talking I made sense of the situation. In order for Lancelot to even think of trying out to be a knight he had to be born of noble blood, knowing the type of person Merlin would have somehow aided Lancelot in his dream. I kept my face engaged in the two men still talking away, I knew the severity of the situation but Camelot needed good men and Lancelot certainly fit the bill. And if these boys were going to get away with it they definitely needed my help.

"Lancelot since your unfortunate attack on your way here let me have the honor of getting you new provisions and an outfit for you test. The world's best seamstress happens to be a good friend of mine." I graciously offered with a smile.

"That a fantastic idea Lyanna!" Merlin stated excitedly

"Thank you very much, your kindness is too great" Lancelot replied. I proceeded to lead the two men towards the area of the castle where Gwen would be. While walking all three of us started chatting and joking a bit, Lancelot was quickly turning to be friend. In the corner of my eye I saw Gwen walking around the corner.

"Oh Gwen, there you are! Lord Lancelot needs an outfit for meeting with Arthur about his prospects of being a knight of Camelot, can you please have it in his Northumbria colors, orange and blue." I stated to Gwen while I turned around to face the two men, slipping on a smirk to glance at the astonished faces. Gwen quickly agreed staring at Lancelot a few beats than necessary. As we made our way to Gwen's house I glanced back at the flabbergasted boys to wink and put my finger to lips letting them know I wouldn't tell there little secret. Merlin beamed me a smile as Lancelot graced me with a small one.

After explaining to Gwen what I was picturing for Lancelot, I walked out to leave the three of them to get Lancelot's measurements and on my way I literally collided with someone. That someone being Prince Arthur's chest. I meaning my face.

Bloody Hell woman! Watch where you are going!" he remarked as he bent down to help me up. I huffed at him as I avoided his hand helping my own self up

It was you who ran into me, Arthur or I should say you chest ran into my innocent face" I retorted back touching my face lightly testing if I would have future bruising. We haven't had a real conversation since the night he walked me to my chambers after we went to go check on Merlin together.

" How do you know it wasn't your face that hit my innocent chest?" he asked back with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and started walking away but noticed Arthur was following me. "So I hear you met the man that saved Merlin "

" Well at the time I just saw him since he was passed out" I stated " but I did just meet him earlier today."

"And what is your opinion of the man…he wants to be a knight I hear"

"He certainly has the qualities for one, he seems handsome, honorable, gallant, and intelligent. Plus he would be one of few knights that I would actually enjoy talking to." I listed all Lancelot's traits.

"So you...approve of him?" Arthur inquired , his jaw tightening as he stared at me.

"Well I didn't think you need my approval , but I do very much so. I think he will be great asset to Camelot and can not wait to see him with the other knights." I honestly said to him.

"I don't need your approval, I was just curious. I also wouldn't get my hopes up, this Lancelot will have to pass MY tests to become a knight." he basically snarled at me then turned around and walked the opposite side of the corridor. I didn't understand what was his problem, one day he is sweet the other he is a total prat!

I started to make my way back to Gwen's but I noticed Lancelot and Merlin strolling through the courtyard. I must have talked to Arthur longer than I thought, I called out to them to halt and walked quickly to them. A lovestruck face appeared on Lancelot's face as I asked them about him how his fitting went.

Wonderful, She seems lovely. Guinevere." He admitted. I did an inner happy dance that my new friend to a liking to Gwen. I was starting to believe that Merlin was a lost cause on any romance between him and Gwen. But Lancelot and Gwen seemed perfect for one another.  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." Merlin added.

"With a heart of gold and a gentle soul!" I eagerly promoted my oldest friend.  
" So is she uh involved with anyone? You both seem close." he asked Merlin with a blush on his face. Merlin laughed and denied anything saying they were just friends that pleased Lancelot greatly. I took my leave of both men by telling them I would be there to see Lancelot's trial, with hopefully a special guest.

Today was the day for Lancelot, both me and Gwen made our way to the training field arm an arm. Lancelot looked great in the outfit Gwen made, she began fussing about on him which it was obvious he was taking relish in it. I looked on the field to see Arthur training his knights with commands, even though I would never say it out loud Arthur looked very handsome on the field. He looked like he belonged there. We started to give words of encouragement to our new friend as we saw Arthur was wrapping up his session with the knights. Lancelot made his way to Arthur nervously seal of nobility in hand. Arthur took notice of Lancelot presence with a stern "yes?"  
"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot stated with a clear voice to the prince. Arthur eye's went pass Lancelot and caught mine , I gave an awkward nod of acknowledgment to him which he seemed to ignore.  
"Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" Arthur patronized the poor man in front of him. Lancelot bowed lowly and offered his seal with a "sire". Arthur felt irritation to this 'Lancelot' and saw the perfect moment of humiliation as the man was down bowing. He hit him hard and fast with a blow that made Lancelot hit the ground with a BAM . Both me and Gwen scrunched our faces with a grimace.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready!" Arthur ordered without barely looking at the man on the ground but at the lady behind him far off. He began to walk off but stopped when Lancelot got up and placed his hand on his sword.  
"I'm ready now, Sire."  
Arthur turns back around mockingly with a smirk."You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

It seemed the goons of Arthur took a laugh at poor Lancelot's expense. Lancelot looked back at us with a confused look as Merlin gave him two thumbs up and me and Gwen gave him smiles of encouragement. After chatting with the group for a while I offered to show Lancelot the stables, on the journey there we chatted about Gwen and how unfair Arthur was(well that was mostly me). There was something Ive been itching to ask Lance but I was getting nervous. Since the cockatrice incident I realized my sword fighting skills were getting a tad rusty and I was hoping if I asked nicely he might be able to train me. Merlin told me he thought Lancelot would even put Arthur to shame so I knew he was well qualified.

"So I have a proposition for you Lancelot," I began noticing I grabbed his attention." I will keep your little secret if you do one thing for me"

"What is it milady?' Lancelot asked with mild curiosity.

" Train me to fight" I clearly stated leaving a look of disbelief on his face. "I already know all the basics, I use to have lessons when i was a little girl but I am afraid age and lack of practice has made me not as good as I use to be. Mind you I can still beat the best of them , but I know I am sloppy. Oh Please Lancelot, you are the only one I know who can help me"

"A lady who wants to learn to fight?" He said slowly "The King allows this?"

"The King doesn't have to know" I said with a smile.

He hesitantly agreed to train me which I squealed in joy for but we would have to start when the sun starts to set after his cleaning. I could tell the idea of a women wielding a sword mind boggled him a little but he clearly wanted to help me. Leaving him in the stables I made way to castle to look for a certain prince, I found Arthur in his room looking at a small stack of papers.

"I hope that is not your biography," I called out to him as I walked towards the table, "The life of Prat Prince Arthur I would definitely read it...not"

"Lyanna what do I owe this extreme displeasure?" he looked up at me with a face of annoyance

"Hmph I am hear to talk about you unfair treatment of Lancelot!" I started getting irritated at his aloof attitude with me.

"The way I test my men is my doing not yours...why don't you go brush your hair it looks like it needs it!" Arthur rudely replied back making a hand gesture towards my hair. My face turned red with embarrassment my hair was naturally curly and unruly but I didn't think it looked that bad today so I wore it down.

"All I know is you sent a man willing to serve you to be stable help for no good reason! I have never seen you so unjust Arthur Pendragon," I growled at him "Lancelot was so excited to be a knight for someone we both thought was fair and honorable but atlas we were both wrong."

I left Arthur without another word, I swear he was the only man to wind me up so tight! He could be so sweet one day and next be a total wanker! I quickly went to change outfits to something more suitable for sparring and made my way to the meeting place me and Lancelot planned before. It took Lance a while to treat me seriously, he seemed impressed with all I knew but gave extremely helpful tips.

"Keep your body facing the side it gives your opponent less of a target!" he shouted as we began dueling. He determine that her biggest problem was her biggest asset. She was very passionate in her blows always striking hard and fast, he was certain if she born a man she would be an amazing knight, but her anger and frustrations (which he thought must have something to do with the prince because as she swung her sword she would mutter "Arthur" "Idiot" and "wanker") distracted her and left her vulnerable to attacks. He taught her a few sword tricks that he learned when traveling around and the two decided to call it a night.

The next day Arthur was walking around town with a few guards thinking of Lyanna's words. He admired and loathed the way she defended Lancelot, it also didn't help his loathing for the poor lad that he heard one of his knights raving on how he saw Lancelot and Lyanna ..laughing...sweaty..together. He tried to assure himself he was just giving Lancelot a second chance not because of Lyanna words but out of pure interest of the man. He made his way to see Lancelot sharpening swords; he reached to take a nearby broom and tosses it at Lancelot. Lancelot looks up suddenly and catches it with ease.  
"Not bad" commented Arthur. Lancelot stood up and bowed deeply to the prince. Arthur didn't know if Lancelot's respect was honorable or just pure irritating.  
"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?" Lancelot offered  
"It certainly needs sweeping. But first," Arthur began taking another broom and twisting the bristle head off "I'd like you to kill me!"

Arthur saw the hesitation in Lancelot's eyes and started to encourage(mock) him. Lancelot wasn't sure if Arthur was playing a trick but seeing the serious look in the other man's eyes he started to take of the bristle head of his broom. They both immediately started dueling each other as if the sticks were actual swords, each of them holding their own proudly. Lancelot couldn't admit it from his previous "training" with Lyanna had tired him out and Arthur was just going blow after blow.  
"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!" Arthur yelled at the man. He had to admit he was good. Better than most of his knights, but he still lacked proper training. Seeing his opening Arthur hitted Lancelot in the gut with the broom handle. Sending him stumbling down.  
"Congratulations, Lancelot." Arthur asserted arrogantly. He was not going to let his personal feeling for the man get in the way of Camelot having a good knight on its side, especially in these peril times "You just made basic training."

The warning bells rang loudly in the square outside Camelot which was in a state of chaos. The strange winged beast striked again, it was clear to that it was headed to the heart of Camelot with a vengeance. Lyanna was running although the village trying to get to either Gaius, Arthur or the King, she caught a glance of the creature waiting for Lancelot to train her in their secluded area and was able to identify it. Luckily she found both Arthur and the King together scouting the area,

"Your majesties, I knew what the winged beasts is...A GRIFFIN! Like in the old fairy tales I use to read! A body of lion and wings of an eagle!" I eagerly explained to them "I knew it sounded familiar when described to me"

Uther immediately went to consult Gaius his oldest and trusted friend, i knew the king wouldn't 100 percent believe unless someone else backed me up. For in Uther eye's I am just a feeble girl who can't do anything right. Arthur stayed back lingering around me, both of us too stubborn to talk to one another; it wasn't till Lancelot came seeking out Arthur.

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."  
"That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning."

"I can't believe it, you are actually not being a slime infested wanker to Lancelot"

"Lyanna, language you are not some wench in a tavern," Arthur scolded "and also for the topic of acting like a wench, you can not be seen dirtying you reputation with Lancelot in public! What the bloody hell are you thinking?"

"Now wait one minute!" I called out to him "What are you talking about? Did you finally decide to go completely mental?"

You and Lancelot, were seen together all smiling and sweaty coming back from the woods" Arthur spited

"Oh my god" I began laughing uncontrollably "first Merlin and now Lancelot…it is not like that I swear hahaha"

"What is it then?" demanded Arthur although he was feeling relief wash over him (not understanding why)

"I can't tell... what the hell Lancelot is training me to be a better swordsman-err-woman" I confessed waiting to hear him laugh at my face and mock me till the sun comes up. But it never came he gave me a nod and told me to forget this whole conversation. Arthur Pendragon was the most confusing and irritating man ever.

The morning of Lancelot's trial finally came, me, Gwen and Merlin stood in the spectator's line to cheer on Lancelot. Both men were in armor staring at each other with their "manly" egos.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Arthur stated loudly as he went to flip an hour glass. "Your time starts now."  
Arthur and Lancelot both put their helmets on and began to fight. Me and Merlin were both cheering and clapping loudly while Gwen grabbed Merlin's shirt anxiously every time Arthur would up Lancelot. The fight was spectacular! Swords clashing against each other with such force; Arthur had finally found a worthy opponent. Even though my mouth was cheering for Lancelot my eyes watched Arthur like a lioness. Arthur punched Lancelot knocking his helmet off slightly causing an 'eep' of concern to come out of Gwen. Arthur walked over to were Lancelot fell taking his helmet off and throwing his sword to the ground. My god he looks gorgeous I thought to myself silently biting my lips as Arthur pulled Lancelot's flag out of his belt. I silently cursed my head I should be focusing on Lancelot not how yummy Arthur looked in his armor, which was ridiculous thought at that.

"Shame!" Arthur muttered at Lancelot, but in a flash Lance got up and knocked Arthur off his feet and pushed his sword on Arthur chest.  
"Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot retorted to an astonished Arthur. All of a sudden guards went to go restrain Lancelot while Arthur angrily got up and grabbed his sword.  
"On your knees!" Arthur barked at him.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot" King Uther commanded as Lancelot the brand new knight Of Camelot drank in the applause and approval for him. The celebration afterwards was a grand affair. Arthur actually found out he didn't loathe Lancelot as he first thought he would; he was actually a good man to be around.

"Here comes double trouble" Arthur pointed out to Lancelot as Lyanna and Morgana walked arm in arm together laughing and smiling with Gwen. Arthur saw both of the women but his eyes stayed glue on Lyanna. She looked radiant with her curls all down her back (he would never tell anyone but he loved her hair down and wild) and wearing (his favorite) red and silver dress. Arthur swallowed hard and started to fiddle with his goblet. "Tell me, do you think her-I mean them beautiful?"

Lancelot, who was completely mesmerized by Guinevere truthfully, said "yes, sire. I do"  
Arthur eyes remained on Lyanna even when her eyes met his and gave him a small smile. "Yes. I suppose she is" he also confessed.

Lancelot was startled and looked at his prince quickly in shock but sigh a breath of relief when he noticed that Arthur was not staring at _his_heart but at the Lady Lyanna. He grinned to himself, nobody might have caught it but the prince looked like a love struck puppy. He wondered if any other of his friends saw the obvious feelings he harbored and if Lyanna felt the same way.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." Merlin teased Gwen who started to blush.  
"Don't be silly" she insisted with an absent smile on her face.

"Gwen, come on! So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" I pressed on to Gwen hoping she might actually admit her feelings, but my dear friend simply denied it. Merlin who was having fun teasing Gwen started to ask her silly questions  
"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"  
"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen insisted but after much bothering by both of us she confessed "LANCELOT!"  
We all giggled at her outburst even Morgana who was flirting with some other nameless knight turned around and gave us a smile. Unfortunately being friends with Gwen for years gave me an advantage when she was going to be as evil as she can get.

"My lady your turn…Prince Arthur or Lancelot?" she asked with a knowing smile. Merlin leaned towards us curiously awaiting my answer. My head screamed ARTHUR! ARTHUR PICK ARTHUR! But I silently shrugged my shoulders as my cheeks blushed a strawberry red. It looked like Merlin was about to say something yet was interrupted by Arthur's voice filling the banquet hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The room filling with applause and cheers for the new knight.

The celebration was short live for Lancelot though. The next day I am not sure how but King Uther found out about the seal of nobility Lancelot had was a fake and sent him to the dungeons. He was dragged in front of the court to confess to his crimes, to my surprise instead of Arthur being angry, he showed compassion and understanding. But the king being the king would have none of it. Both me and Gwen visited Lancelot in his cell, I left her and him have a little alone time. as we made our way out we saw Merlin with a grim face go down to visit Lance. After merlin, Lancelot received another visitor one that really surprised him.

"I should've known. How could I have been so stupid? You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!" Arthur shouted walking into Lancelot cell.

"I'm sorry." Lancelot pitifully said  
"I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs..." Arthur honestly told Lance.  
The two spent some minutes talking about the creature wrecking Camelot the griffin. Arthur shared the information that it was a magical creature and is rumored to only be killed my magic. Lancelot saw the worry in Arthur's eyes not just for him but for his people. He used to dream about fighting side by side with someone like Arthur, someone noble and just.  
"let me ride with you, Sire." Lancelot about begged  
"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind." Arthur opened the cell and let Lance start to walk away until he turned around.

"I wish you the best sire" Lancelot explained to Arthur "especially with the Lady Lyanna, she is certainly a handful but you two seem perfect together, just like me and Gwen"

Arthur had a stun face as Lancelot continued walking a way from him. He was shocked at Lancelot's words but felt rush of joy of hearing Lance liked Gwen not Lyanna.

Morgana and I stood beside King Uther watching the knights prepare for their ride to meet the deadly griffin. I started biting my lip out of habit as all the knights bowed down to us including Arthur in return we bowed down. I silently prayed for his safety and turned around to walk to my chambers with my older sister.

I stood in my chambers with my sister both of us two worried to talk until, a frantic Gwen burst inside.

"It is Lancelot! He has ridden with the other knights! He is going up against the griffin" She cried out, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

"shh he will be fine Gwen, don't worry" Morgana tried to soothe her down as I gazed out the window surprised that the knight made such an impression on her maid.

"But-But I know he wont live…it is not fair!" She continued crying as Morgana began to brush her hair to calm her down. I knew something had to have happen between the two of them because Gwen seemed a lot more attached to Lance then she ever let on.

"Lancelot is strong he will survive, everyone will come back to us!"I said my voice sounding stronger than it felt. I smiled gently and told Morgana if she could get Gaius to get something to calm Gwen's nerves.

When Morgana left to go see Gaius, I asked Gwen what happened between her and Lancelot. Gwen then proceeded to tell a sweet tale of how he came to ask her for some of her best armor calling her milady and gave her two sweet kisses.

"It was much better than Merlin" She gushed "I felt like the whole world disappeared when I was in his arms and now I will never see him again!"

I was slightly jealous of Gwen not of Lance but that she actually had someone who obviously thought the world of her. I have had a few suitors in the past but i didn't feel anything close to what my friend was describing; I also have never been kissed on the mouth and she has been several times! Where was my white knight? I tried not to think of my lack of a love life and tried to console Gwen.

"They are here!" Morgana burst in the door with a smile on her face "They defeated the griffin! and Gwen, Lancelot is with them!"

I sighed a deep breath of relief watching as Gwen happily got to her feet and walk quickly out the door. my sister and I decidedto followed her out. We asked one of the guards where Prince Arthur and Lancelot were but he said they were having a meeting with the King in private.  
"I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps." King Uther suggested trying to please his son but still follow the law that held the land together.  
"No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot." Arthur persisted to his father not understanding why his father was being so difficult.  
"Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man." Uther shouted at his soon trying to make him see sense.  
"Then the code is wrong!" Arthur argued to the man he called his father. The doors of the throne room burst open to reveal Lancelot coming forward. He stated that he was leaving Camelot. Arthur feeling a comrade in Lancelot started to protest on his behalf

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot." Lancelot truthfully confessed not wanting to to tear about the prince's relationship with his father the king.  
"But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us." Arthur again defended Lance  
"Maybe But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness." Lancelot bowed down to the two men "Prince Arthur."  
Lancelot said his goodbyes to everyone he befriended in his short time with us. He gave me a big hug and told me I was a wonderful swords woman. I made him promise to keep in contact with Camelot. Watching the rest of the group to say their goodbye's the must heartbreaking clearly being Gwen and him. Deciding to leave Gwen some alone time with the loss of Lancelot I started to walk around the castle courtyard, where I happen to see Merlin hanging around.

"Merlin!" I called out walking over to him "How are you?"

"Better than Gwen I take it" "he admitted "but I must say I will miss sir Lancelot"

"I have a strong feeling this wont be the last we see of him" I replied hoping to Avalon it was true. I left him to go find and do some ridiculous task for Arthur as i enjoyed the fresh air. The whole town seemed to be in a happy buzz with the good news of the beast being defeated. I felt a giant tug on my braid as I walked through the castle; I quickly spun around hitting my face again on something hard. That something hard is Arthur's chest...again.

"Are you sure you are not attracted to my chest?" Arthur joked arrogantly as I turn slightly pink.

"In your dreams Arthur, What do you need?" I sighed putting my hands on my hips.

Just to offer you a chance of a lifetime… since you want a trainer and I am the best out there, I will teach you" Arthur told me.

"Really! Oh wow. Wait why?" I asked knowing something had to be up.

"Because if you insist on learning how to wield a sword I rather you do it with me so you don't hurt anyone " he began to tell me "I need to make sure the people of Camelot are safe from you and pointy objects"

"Why you little arrogant pri-"

"See you tomorrow morning bright and early ...don't be late!" He interrupted me with a smirk on his face turning around walking back to Merlin.

**Reviews are most welcomed and greatly appreciated! **


End file.
